Of Water and Salt
by Stellarys
Summary: Percy Jackson is left reeling in the aftermath of the Giant War and only through sheer will and determination is he still alive. He needs a purpose as guilt and anger begins to consume him. SHIELD happens to be in the market for a person of Percy's caliber. (AU) (Post Giant War) (Pre-Battle of New York)
1. I

Everyone in the throne room gave him a wide berth. An expression of nothing marred his worn and dirtied face. There was an ocean of unbridled power teeming within him, a vicious and unrelenting storm awaiting to be unleashed upon those unfortunate to be caught in his crosshairs, a rumbling of authority, confidence and stoic resolve with every step. And while there was a veritable stampede walking towards the throne room, his quiet, meek and injured stride seemed to echo over everyone else's combined in the hallowed and divine halls of Olympus.

All of it a mask for his true emotions.

He stood numbly in the throne room as did everyone else but there seemed to be some sort of uncaring ambience about him that clung to no one else, not even Hades or Thanatos expressed such an…_empty _aura.

Those that were standing nearby him as he watch the King of the Gods deliver a speech, observed just how devoid of life his eyes seemed to have, no matter the sea green irises that were glowing with hardly contained power.

And while he was just one of everyone that had lost someone or something in the war with Gaea, he truly lost everything.

Of the chosen Seven, only he survived.

Of his mortal family, only he lived to carry their legacy.

And only Perseus Jackson stood against Gaea in the moments she had awoken and subsequently forced into the Void.

Had it not been the support of the pair of crutches he was given when he was recovered, he would've crumpled to the ground in exhaustion.

Even then his eyes and mind were glued to a far distance, not truly seeing anything nor truly comprehending anything happening in that moment. For him the booming and thundering voice of Zeus praising him and his actions was naught but a whisper in his minds and a fickle and weak one at that.

Percy's own breastplate was battle scarred and partially melted, blackened across the chest where a Draken had scorched it, it was covered in grim and mud. His pants and shirt was torn in several places, both damp with water and blood. His usual unruly and windswept hair clung to his head with sweat. His chest was heaving in labor even if he had made an unconscious attempt at taking measured and even breaths.

His state was not that different from any others that were in throne room of Olympus, but where his emotions were bottled and left an emptiness about him, everyone else expressed their relief with joyous crying, cheers and acts of both comradery and affection were shared.

"Perseus Jackson!" Zeus' voice boomed and everyone quieted down.

Percy's haze filled mind returned to the present, to him everything slowed as his battle hardened instincts overran his previously lucid state. In that moment, he took in everything, the Olympians sitting upon their thrones in tired but noble postures, their weapons of power either gripped in their hands or casually leaning against their thrones.

His eyes had flicked across the expanse of the enlarged throne room and even if was a split second scan, his mind worked overtime to take in every aspect of it. Exhausted, injured but expressions of hope, relief and even happiness had adorned the faces of those that had fought those final battles across the fields in Olympus' shadow.

He even noted the dozens of Greek Fire torches that lined the walls of the throne room.

"Perseus?" The voice of Poseidon questioned. For the mortals within the throne room, there was no delay between Zeus calling for the Savior of Olympus and Poseidon's addressing his favored son.

But for the immortals that were the Olympians, they had noticed the flash of ferocity and wildness in the eyes of the demigod that had saved them, a slight glimpse as a pulse of green emanated from his eyes.

To the mortals, it had not even occurred but for the Olympians it lasted an eternity.

It was gone long before those around him could even comprehend that Percy had been addressed by the King of the Gods and replaced by a more neutral and stony expression by the time his father had addressed his son.

The Son of Poseidon stepped forward, using the wooden crutches to ease himself onto one of his armored legs, his knuckles white as one of his hands continued to hold onto the aids the other clenched into a fist as he set his bare knuckles onto the polished marble floor.

To the observant eye, there was blood still trickling onto the floor.

"Perseus Jackson." Zeus' voice seemed to have lost its boisterousness as it was replaced with a touch of concern. There was a pregnant pause before the last goddess anyone would have suspected to speak did so.

"Your actions have time and time again saved not only us but the mortal world from certain destruction, that much is clear. I believe I speak for everyone here that you have our eternal gratitude and that if there is ever a debt that could never be fully compensated, it is this one." One could hear a pin drop as Hera spoke instead of her husband. Her voiced laden with concern, hope and sincerity. "You, yourself have taught us that in the battlefield there is an equality among everyone be they immortal or not. You've taught me that grudges and jealousy towards the heroes that protect us is misplaced and entirely unwarranted."

Whether Percy cared for her words was up for debate as he kept his head bowed and his gaze locked onto his own reflection that was on the floor.

Zeus continued and no one deemed it necessary to rebuke nor comment on Perseus' lack of acknowledgement. "For your actions and your stand against Gaea, herself, we are prepared to offer you something no other has ever been offered before. We offer you an opportunity to become immortal and a seat upon the Olympian Council."

There was an unnerving silence as everyone waited for his answer. In a single fluid movement, the gaze of sea green met the Zeus' on even ground.

"No." Percy declared, his voice unwavering and echoed across the hall eliciting gasps and murmuring from those within the crowd and small upturning of lips from the Olympians. "I do, however, have several requests from the Council."

"Of course, on the River Styx we swear that if it is within our power they shall be granted." Zeus declared his with thunder reinforcing his statement and it brought a smile to the face of the King of the Gods.

Percy did not return it.

His face was set in a stormy expression. "The innocent Titans of the last war have still not been freed from their imprisonments."

Zeus ran an embarrassed hand through his immaculate beard as he turned towards the Sun God. "Apollo, if you would be so kind."

Apollo flashed a smile before…well flashing away. "While we await his return we will continue to hear your requests."

Perseus' stormy and determined expression did not waver. "Hestia and Hades have both played vital parts in this war and the previous without whom we would have lost, I respectfully ask that they be granted permanent seats upon the Council."

It was Hera who nodded this time and Poseidon who granted the request. With a stamp of his trident, two ornate thrones, themed with their respective realms of influence as well as their titles. Both newly christened Olympians gave him smiles in thanks.

Percy did not return them and his head returned to stare at the floor with a lifeless gaze.

He did not know when the festivities began nor did he particularly care. He simply wanted rest. He wandered the halls of Olympus, attempting to avoid the majority of the party as everyone that encountered him wanted to congratulate him in some way.

He paid no heed to them. He didn't want to, their congratulations brought up too many horrors from the battlefield.

He was there when they _all _died. When _his family _died.

He and Jason were leading a shield line against a legion of Telekhines, he was hit in the neck by a lucky arrow. Percy held his bleeding neck in an attempt to stem the blood flow and consoled him as he laid a gasping and sputtering death by drowning in his own blood.

Piper had been next. In a rage filled state, Percy had found her attempting to take on a couple of Empousai with her dagger. Like the previous owner of the dagger, her stupidity got her killed. An empousai had entrapped her before he could reach them and had already run her through with a spear. He had carried her body back to friendly lines before he left again.

This time he found Thalia and the two of her most trusted Hunters, Phoebe and Atalanta. They were fighting an Earth-born. Like Piper before her, he was too late. Too _slow._ The position was overrun before Percy could fully process what was happening. Thalia had thrusted Aegis into his arms and told him to run before he was surrounded and killed as well or worse taken hostage and forced to awaken Gaea. A wounded Atalanta covered his and Phoebe's escape and in a suicidal attack had detonated a pack of Greek Fire jars before she too died.

Leo was shot down by Prophoryion aboard the Argo _II _in beginning of the battle along with about twenty other children of both Vulcan and Hephaestus_, _no one survived the ensuing explosion that engulfed a portion of the monster army.

Hazel was devasted when Frank was assassinated by an enemy demigod. His log and tent burnt to ash. Nothing remained of him and Hazel had been heartbroken, Percy attempted to console his cousin but she left camp in an angry stomp. Nico had reported an hour later that he felt her soul pass to the Underworld, no one knew how she died. Not Hades, Pluto nor Nico. Her body wasn't ever found.

Nico had fought alongside a legion of undead soldiers along with dozens of satyrs and nature sprits against a mounting Earthborn threat in the caves the pocketed the mountains of Greece. They had held the line and had even driven the offensive back. Nico returned to the camp on a stretcher. Percy had been with him after he had led the main offensive and gained large swaths of territory. The two played Myth O' Magic until he had passed from his wounds.

The last was Annabeth, his heart shattered as he thought of her demise. He didn't know how she got captured. He only knew that she was and that she was the catalyst to awaken Gaea. His mind was black, and blood filled as he fought his way towards, the heart of Gaea's army. That was the last day of the war. The make or break for the Olympians, Giants and Olympians were fighting for their lives. Those loyal to Olympus fought with renewed vigor as Percy led a one man offensive into the lines of the Gigantes, using his momentum and the massive gash he created to send the monster army in a frenzied rout.

He didn't know how he got there, but he held Annabeth's lifeless body close to him as he cried the last of his tears for her. Gaea's earthy form began moving and coalescing and he would always remember the parting words for his beloved. _This is for you, Wise Girl._

Percy's mind blanked.

The son of Poseidon, blinked once, then twice as he realized that he had found himself sitting upon a wooden oak polished bench on Olympus overlooking the city of Manhattan. It was still dark but he could see the faint orangeness and redness of the rising sun.

"What are you going to do now?" A small meek voice asked, he recognized it as Artemis'.

He didn't move a muscle to acknowledge her that an Olympian of her caliber should be due.

"I don't know." Percy finally said, his voice was hollow, and void of empathy. "I have done my part. My destiny met. Perhaps I'll travel. Perhaps I'll train."

There was an ominous pause as a weariness took hold of him. His shoulders sagged as stress seemed to leave his body.

"Perhaps, I'll just sit here," Percy paused and chuckled, it was devoid of humor though. "And watch the sun rise on a grateful and innocent world." He let that sentence hang as both he and Artemis watched the sun rise slowly on Manhattan.


	2. II

Chiron watched as his most favored hero hacked, slashed and stabbed his way through a training course that had been set up merely a week ago.

Enchanted automatons and living wooden thralls did their best to maim or otherwise seriously injure the son of Poseidon. It was all for naught though, dozen of steaming hulks and piles of broken wooden bodies littered the entire area.

Every single weapon he used wasn't a weapon, but an extension of himself. The steel and celestial bronze _δόρυ _reminiscent of hoplites of old, swept away half a dozen wooden thralls onto their rears while he twisted to avoid a short sword and ducked under a loosed arrow before going into a rolling dive using Aegis as a spring to propel a spear launch into one of the larger automatons rendering it inactive.

The shield being of large and bulky stature similar to the hoplite carried two sheathes containing a pair of xiphos that were of Stygian iron make. Supposed gifts from Hades for granting him a seat upon the Olympian Council.

Chiron didn't see it and if he didn't know the already near-divine capabilities that Perseus possessed he would've thought it impossible but _somehow_ Percy was able to withdraw both blades from their reclusive and hidden homes, and simultaneously toss the heavy shield that was _Aegis _like a boomerang that impacted on a large automaton, it was thrown with enough force to not only cause the heavy metal being to stagger back a couple steps and subsequently fall to the ground with a heavy thud but also embed itself halfway into the armor-plating.

All the while Percy had engaged two automatons and a small grouping of the wooden thralls with the two xiphos. He parried, slashed and fought as if he had several eyes watching around him.

Chiron had seen it once before when the Theseus of ancient times had become so engrossed in the battle that he didn't stop until all his opponents lied dead.

When Theseus was asked to describe what had happened. It was hard for him to put together but he summarized such a feeling. _Everything just began moving slower then me. Like a slug or the sap of a tree. I could see their moves before they made them and I was already countering them by the time they made it._

Chiron had not seen such efficiency since the days of Achilles.

Chiron had not seen such ferocity since the days of Herakles.

Chiron had never seen a demigod without a purpose in his entire immortal existence. Until Now.

And it was eating him alive. The desperate and silent anger Percy unleashed on mere training dummies was enough to show that Percy was suffering from what had happened in the Giant War.

It crushed his own soul that the Fates could be so cruel.

Most heroes died long before they saw the fruit of their labors. The rest typically died as they lived. In a struggle of survival.

But Perseus' story was different. He lived and fought in two wars, seen everyone he's cared for crumble to a slumber they would never wake from. His tragedy wasn't that he had died heroically in the end, it was that he hadn't. He would live to the end of his days racked with survivor's guilt and anger at himself.

A warrior of Percy's caliber couldn't simply leave nor could he simply die at the hands of a mere monster. His pride nor instincts wouldn't allow it. His tragedy would be that of an only survivor.

Chiron eyes snapped back to the present, where he saw Percy standing over both the smoldering wooden thralls that were lain in heaps and the steaming metal husks of the automatons, still angrily sparking at their demise. His chest was heaving, even below the heavy armored breastplate that he wore above his faded orange camp shirt. It was a modified training breastplate, the typical ones were already heavier than their normal counterparts but this one seemed to have armored pockets laden with weights. Chiron even spied the heavy weights that were hanging on his ankles, dusted with a layer of dirt and grime.

Percy casually walked towards the dory that had scored a massive hit on a metal automaton and wrenched the heavy spear out pulling the guts that was the wiring and a sparking mechanical heart. He grunted in annoyance before kicking it off. He then also pulled Aegis free and, after sheathing the pair of dark metal xiphos, willed it back into the form of the bracelet.

He did not look at all impeded by the weight as he carried the dory with a single hand and casually leaned on it when he approached Chiron.

"Percy." The old centaur acknowledged the hero who stood before him. After the Giant War, only those familiar with him called him that anymore. The rest called him Perseus and he never bothered to correct them because he didn't care enough at that point to do so.

_Apollyon._ The new campers whispered to each other when they thought none of the older campers were listening. An impromptu title that took the literal meaning of his name and made a mockery of it. They were young and didn't know the horrors of war and only heard the stories that were told in hushed voices.

_Demon. _Rumors from the centaur parties had reached his ears and he was sure Percy had heard them as well. Monsters feared him. They feared the One that had felled a Primordial.

"I'm going to visit my mom today." Chiron felt relief at those words. The fight with Gaea had left a lasting mark on the demigod and it had been almost two years since he had last spoken with his own mother. Chiron understood it though.

The son did not want to be a wavering and broken wreck for a worried and protective mother, and while Percy still grieved, he was not as he was directly after the war or at least he thought so.

Nightmarish screams and crying were heard all throughout the camp those first few weeks as many of the demigods relived the horrors of the war in their sleep. Percy did not sleep but instead provided a comforting vigil over those that were experiencing the worst of it.

He held their hands as they cried and told him what they experience.

Percy whispered comforting words as he consoled them.

But as the younger generation began arriving, and the older campers began leaving camp. Percy was no longer needed. Quests were at an all time low and Olympus was experiencing an age of peace not seen since before the Titan War.

In all honesty, Chiron would've doubted Percy got any sleep at all if he didn't discover the fact that there was a sound barrier around the Poseidon Cabin. The implications heightened Chiron's anxiety more than it comforted him.

After all, no one had survived Tartarus before Percy, Annabeth and Nico with the latter two having passed already leaving Percy. The effect that must have on someone's mentality would no doubt break those that witnessed it and probably why Percy must've had requested the aid of Hecate so that others would not hear their leader so broken or detached.

Chiron's thoughts turned to Percy now however, who was looking at the old centaur to provide some sort of excuse for him to stay. "I give you leave to go." Chiron stated as quickly as Percy declared that he would be visiting his mother.

Percy nodded albeit reluctantly as his grip tightened on the dory and released the ever slightest bit of pressure causing the heavy spear to dissolve into a mist of saltwater which then coalesced around him and dissolve with him as well.

Chiron had seen Percy perform this ability a few times already over the two years when he was most agitated or feeling particularly depressed that day and would cause him to mist travel, as the son of Poseidon had described it as, to the bay that Camp Half-Blood resided in where he would sit on the sandy shoreline for hours on end simply watching ocean.

That would be the last time Chiron would see the favored Hero of Olympus for a while.

* * *

Percy found himself coalescing in an empty alleyway. His camp and warrior attire replaced with more civilian clothes. The orange shirt replaced with a dark blue hoodie and the black tactical pants he wore at camp were replaced with more casual blue jeans. The bracelet of _Aegis _was always on him and always a welcome and comforting weight on his wrist. He set down the faded green digital camo bag that the Ares cabin had gifted to him after he had hunted down the cyclops that had killed Clarisse. It had been enchanted to carry twice as much as its size would normally allow.

He strolled out of the alleyway and looked around and quickly became overwhelmed. So many people, so many scents and so many sounds sent his senses into overdrive and his breathing became vapid.

He calmed soon enough as he twiddled with the charm on the bracelet, the miniature pendant upon it sending a soothing aura throughout his body and it wasn't long before he exited the alleyway calmer than before.

Still it wasn't long before he knocked on the polished apartment door.

"Coming!" A grizzled male voice announced. It held a slight old English lilt to it that escaped most conversations and people hardly, if ever, noticed it. Percy, however, quickly took it in.

The door opened and revealed a slightly older middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair and a stubble of growth on his face. Brown eyes stared back at sea green ones in shock. Paul Blofis was a man of many things, having been rather abruptly introduced to the mythological world and working as a professor he had seen many things so he was rarely surprised.

The shock was as evident as the day blue sky.

Percy had to suppress his instinct to push the older man away when the man engulfed Percy in a bear hug. Paul was no short man either but Percy had a good five inches on the man. Percy awkwardly returned the hug but both quickly dissolved into quiet sobbing as both embraced each other.

"Honey, who's at the door?" The warm melodic voice of Percy's mom quickly sent the son of Poseidon over the edge and the waterworks from the end of the war had returned with renewed vigor.

She froze as she turned the corner at the sight of her son she thought dead. Quickly, overcoming her shock she joined the embrace of the three people as they all cried into each other.

After what felt like hours, of the three simply rejoicing in the reunion the trio removed themselves from each other and embarrassed chuckles, sniffles and red eyes still filled to the brim with tears unshed the three realized they had gained the audience of the other tenants who were filming the heartfelt reunion with shared emotions.

A sudden wail of a baby sounded within the apartment and Percy's eyes widened as more tears fell from his face. "Is that-" His voice cracked as he fell onto a knee, holding his mother's hand in one of his and clutching the door frame in the other.

She nodded and almost dragged him into the apartment and Paul hefted the duffel bag he carried and shutting the door behind him.

Sally led her son towards the living room and into a little jail cell that was made of polished and varnished oak wood. A little girl with the warm brown eyes of their mother and the impish nose of Paul stood clutching the varnished wooden bars of her padded and luxurious prison. A small wail of fright escaped her lips at the sight of Sally stepping backwards as Percy stepped forwards.

The wail died in the throat of the small baby as she looked upwards with awe in her wide eyes. Percy looked downwards as tears streamed down his face and crouched lower to be eye level with the baby.

A meek gurgle escaped her as he very softly, as if a single touch would break the innocent baby, poked her in the belly. She giggled slightly in happiness. Tears still streaming down Percy's face, he held the finger as the baby grappled onto it as if was a lifeline.

"She likes you." Sally said softly, who was leaning into the arms of Paul as they both watched on. "She hasn't been this quiet for the past week."

"Her name?" Percy whispered, barely moving his lips and his gaze never leaving the small baby as if she would disappear if he did look away.

"Estelle." Paul answered. At her name, the baby gurgled happily once again and looked to the source. Upon spotting Sally, she let go of Percy's finger and raised her arms. "Ma-Ma!"

Percy looked up at Sally, who gestured for him to continue. "Go ahead." Percy's gaze turned back towards Estelle whose gaze was leveled on the demigod. A challenging glare, or at least what constituted as one for a baby was formed and Percy quickly gave in as she started unclenching and clenching her fists.

He stood up to his full high before lifting her up and cradling her in his arms as she leaned into his shoulder and quickly fell asleep. His face was caked in dried tears and he raised an eyebrow. "That was fast." Paul muttered and quickly let out an expletive only to be reprimanded by Sally.

"She's never fallen asleep so fast." She explained. "It takes us hours to get her in this state." Percy's mother adopted a wise look, one she usually got if she was about to say something profound. "She feels safe around you, Percy."

At that the demigod frowned. Something that did not go unnoticed by both of the older adults in the room. "Here let me take her." Sally said and Percy quickly handed her over. "Paul, can you go make some dinner?"

_Nobody should feel safe around me. _

"Of course." The professor knew a dismissal when he heard one and retreated to the kitchen.

Sally led her son to the couch where they both sat.

"What happened, Percy?"

The demigod adopted a far-away look as he his voice was wavering, cracking and completely hollow when he said his next few words.

"We won."

* * *

Nicolas Joseph Fury watched the newly obtained surveillance footage of one Perseus Jackson.

The reunion was provoking emotions he hadn't had since he got home from his own war. The relief and joyous occasion had left a lasting impression on him that had since faded from his memory.

Still, that wasn't why he was watching the video.

It was because Perseus Jackson was on Fury's personal watch-list.

His file was about five inches thick but hardly any of it contained any real, tangible evidence on a potential threat and even less had any definite information on him as a person.

No psychological profile, no fingerprints, nothing. For all the paperwork they had on him, there was hardly anything to indicate he even existed and if there wasn't school records, he might not have. The person was a literal ghost in terms of information and even appearances.

It was a good thing Fury believed in ghosts.

For all the stunts he pulled, there were no charges pressed against him. Nothing on federal watch-lists for even the national man-hunt that was conducted when he was _twelve_.

Fury was determined to watch Perseus Jackson closely, he might even go out into the field again to simply solve this one case as there was one thing that caught his attention in the video near the end.

A flash of pulsing green in his eyes.

* * *

**Don't know if I should change the rating to M. Will have to see.**


	3. III

Nick Fury had calmly knocked on the wooden polished door. If he was right Perseus was here.

For someone that had been annoyingly hard to keep tabs on for the past eight years, he had a rather normal routine, one that he hardly deviated from. A creature of habit that had a nasty habit of disappearing whenever he felt like it.

Normally, he wouldn't conduct a mission like this by himself and simply send a lowly agent to get a profile on the subject. However, he didn't fancy getting a second-hand account for a potential threat. He would do his own observations and come to his own conclusions based on them.

"On my way!" The voice was that of Sally Blofis, the mother of Perseus Jackson. A rather warm woman in the occupation of an author whose book immediately became a best-seller. Nothing of real noteworthy, other than being related to Perseus Jackson.

Throughout Fury's investigation into Perseus Jackson, she had been under constant surveillance but other than two years prior before the subject had quite literally disappeared off the face of the world, he concluded that he didn't keep in contact at all during that time.

There was even a small memorial that was erected on the fire escape that contained a portrait of a younger Percy and decorated with several stalks of a glowing flower. Fury would've collected samples of said flower but even he had morals and would not disturb such a site if something had happened to the kid.

Still there was an underlying sense of danger that suddenly gripped Fury, one he hadn't felt since becoming SHIELD director. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up but he brushed it off. He couldn't just leave as that would tip Perseus off.

"Hello?" The wooden door was slightly opened with Sally poking her head through the small crack that had appeared. She appeared intimidated by the sight of Fury.

"Hello," Fury began producing a badge for SHIELD from his trench coat. "I'm here to speak to a Perseus Jackson?"

She scrunched her eyes at him as if studying him before opening the door to allow him in. "Please come in."

"Thank you ma'am." He nodded his thanks to her and entered the apartment. It was a rather humble abode, something that was expected of an author who also had a family. Portraits of the family hung on the walls, as well as other pictures depicting kids in orange camp all doing various poses, a younger Percy in a lot of them.

He couldn't make out the words on the shirts, they appeared as a blurry or jumbled mess. He mentally shook his head from that as he continued his fast observation of the apartment.

There were eight exits, including the windows and fire escape. Though they all ended in a five story drop, something no one could survive without being injured or crippled afterwards. That really only left the door he entered and the fire escape.

Nick Fury liked to believe he was fast enough on his draw if Perseus attempted to make an escape.

They entered the living room where the person in question was sitting casually on the floor while the daughter, Estelle, if he remembered correctly, was waddling around him showing him all his toys. A lot of them of water animals, like stuffed sea horses or dolphins.

His small smile while humoring her disappeared upon seeing him. His face turned stony and Fury's danger senses went into overdrive.

A certain primordial fear gripped him, one that brought back ancient and primal instincts of flight when Humanity was just the gnat of the world and feared the darkness, the shadows and the monsters hidden within.

Perseus Jackson was not to be taken lightly.

"I'm going to put Estelle down for a nap." Sally said picking up Estelle who babbled incoherently and wailed at dropping one of her toys. Fury could imagine the pointed look she gave her son. "Would you like anything?" She asked while turning around and meeting Fury's blank gaze with a feigned smile.

Fury shook his head in the negative.

Sally nodded and walked away while Estelle gripped the air at Perseus. Fury waited until the woman left the room before he began.

"Perseus Jac-" Fury spoke while again showing his badge.

"Would you like to sit down?" The twenty year old interrupted while gesturing to the sofa beside him. Not many in the world would even _think _of interrupting the Director of SHIELD but then again Perseus didn't know who he was nor the amount of influence and power Fury wielded.

Fury nodded before sitting down, his eyes never leaving the subject as he maneuvered himself between Fury and the hallway Sally and Estelle exited. He crossed his legs as he sat on the carpeted floor and leaned back with his arms as support.

Something about the calm demeanor set Fury on edge. The relaxed posture and position was abnormal to say the least. Not a sign of tenseness nor anxiety, only a slight weariness.

"Perseus Jackson." Fury began. The named individual inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement. "I must say you have built quite the interesting rapport over the years."

"What can I say?" Perseus shrugged his shoulders in indifference that carried nicely with the ambivalent tone he spoke with. "I tend to be an interesting person."

Fury reached into his trench coat and that was when he saw it. A very, very small difference that had he not been looking for it, he was sure he would've missed it.

A slight narrowing of the eyes that took on an even greener hue, a minute tenseness in the posture like a snake coiled and ready to strike at any opportunity.

Fury produced a manila folder that held most pertinent information regarding Perseus Jackson and handed it to him.

The tenseness never left even as he sat straighter and began to examine the contents, scrunching his eyes in concentration as he read.

"You lead a more interesting life then most." Fury began as Perseus continued to read. "So many expulsions, incidents at such a young age it's a wonder you didn't end up in juvenile detention."

"Guess I'm just lucky." Perseus didn't look up from the folder.

"Let's just say you are," Fury propped his foot up onto his knee and clasped his hands together as he continued. "Blowing up monuments? Being the target of a national manhunt? Kidnapping teenagers? Being seen at Mt. Saint Helens before its eruption?" A frown had formed on Perseus face.

"Could be coincidence." Perseus supplied while he flipped through a couple pages.

"Yet despite all this, you have yet to be put on any sort of watch list. Even better, you might as well have not existed." Fury countered. "In my line of work, coincidences don't happen."

Perseus nodded his head at that and then handed the manila folder back. "So why are you here?"

Fury did not beat around the bush. "I want to know if you are a threat, Perseus. So far all the evidence points towards it."

"I am a threat." Perseus simply said and Fury almost stuttered his response at the bluntness. Perseus shrugged after that. "Just not to you."

Fury did narrow his eyes at that. "I am not following."

"I can see you're not a stupid man." Perseus explained. "You've seen things. Things that are hard to explain. Hard to understand even. I don't know what you've dealt with in the pass nor do I particularly care but you said it yourself, coincidences don't happen."

There was a pause.

Fury could tell he wasn't willing to offer up anymore. "And if I decide to take you in?"

The sea green eyed man in front of him shrugged in response. "You could. Wouldn't end well for you."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"I'm not but I reckon the odds are in my favor."

They sat there in silence for what felt like days even months but in reality was only a couple of moments. Fury came to a decision, his own experience influencing it. "I am not sure I trust you."

"I don't trust you if that makes you feel better." Percy's easygoing tone was misplaced on his stony façade.

Fury returned it equally as he stood. "But I'll give you a chance." Fury stood. "Don't do anything stupid and I'll stay out of your hair."

"For some reason I doubt that." Percy replied easily, his face still set in that serious expression.

Fury grinned. Even the Director of SHIELD didn't know if it was real or not. He hadn't smiled in a long time. Percy stood and escorted the man out of the apartment.

It wouldn't be too long before they encountered one another again.

* * *

Percy hopped in the cab and told him the destination. After confirmation, Percy simply closed his eyes and attempted to relax.

It wasn't a surprise that he couldn't.

Percy couldn't keep his mind off the fact that there was more to that Director Fury than met the eye.

Still, his instincts took over even as his thoughts continued mulling over the conversation he had with the director. "Lady Artemis." He simply stated. His eyes were forward and noticed the glazed eyes of the driver in the rear-view mirror. They seemed to have veered off the road as well.

He could only guess what this looked like to those outside.

"Perseus." She returned. He was beyond bowing before them.

Besides, how was he going to bow while sitting in a cramped cab?

"I take it this is not a social call." The son of Poseidon simply asked though it was more of a statement. "What do the Olympians want with their attack dog now?" His gaze casually looked towards Artemis who grimaced at the title. He looked away.

"That's not what you are." She said in sincerity as she hesitantly reached out to his face but decided against it and relinquished her hand.

"Zeus has _requested_," She stressed that particular word. "that you take this mission."

"What are the details?" Percy hated that about himself. His own very essence. He couldn't deny those that have brought devastation to his life. Loyal to a fault.

"A power signature not unlike a godly presence entered the earth." She explained as she too looked out towards the Central Park woods that were on her side. Percy was staring absently ahead. "He wants you to bring whoever this is to us to stand trial for trespassing on Olympian territory. Zeus prefers this being to be taken alive but if that is unable to be done…" She trailed off and she could see Percy's reflection simply nod.

"Do I have any leads?" Perseus' gaze shifted towards the outside world that seemed to be moving in slow motion.

In response, Artemis simply conjured a manila folder and set it beside him. He didn't move to get it, nor did he make any sort of acknowledgement that he had even seen it.

"Olympus is watching." With those departing words, Artemis flashed in a pillar of silver moonlight.

Percy's gaze turned towards the manila folder and he quickly read through it.

Stuttgart, Germany. First Class, leaving that night. His choice of hotel. They even had decency of getting him a passport.

"Driver." Percy said. In his peripheral vision, he could see the driver's eyes return to their normal mousy brown. "Change of plans, take me to the airport."

Loyal to a fault.

Loyal to the death.

* * *

Nick Fury grimaced at the sight of the sinkhole, one of his best agent's compromised. A top scientist taken control of like as if he never had a mind in the first place.

His declaration of war sent chills down everyone's spines.

He needed the Avengers but the Security Council would never okay it. He instead would, put together a team that would just happen to comprise of only the candidates of the Avenger Initiative to find and contain the Tesseract. If they just happened to be doing what the Avengers Initiative was for then who was he to stop them?

Still he had his doubts on whether they would be enough. Teams were just that…teams. There wasn't a place for singular heroes.

Well except for Veers. Err. Danvers. Whatever.

All these people for the Avengers were just that. People. And a lot of them didn't play nice with others. Especially Tony.

He needed to find the Tesseract.

And he needed to do it now.

* * *

**I have the review munchies, feeed me**


	4. IV

It was the thunder that had given Thor a clue to the fact that he and this Man of Iron were not alone. Oh he saw the flamboyant man moving with a speed no human had a right to but he didn't give him much thought.

He didn't constitute as much as a threat as whatever was coming was.

The reason the deafening crack of lightning addled him so was that it wasn't _his_ lightning.

Whereas his lightning and powers were controlled and precise and devastating. This was…erratic, unpredictable and equally devastating.

If not more so.

Still, if that didn't stop his, the flamboyant man's and the Man of Iron's fighting then the warrior coalescing from a mist of water did.

The warrior didn't so much as materialize _of_ the water, rather he had walked _from_ it, coming from a casual walking stride with the water vapor and mist creating his form, armor and weapons.

Sporting resplendent golden armor, constituting of two pieces an underlay of a leather tunic with a reinforced armored breastplate engraved with Grecian writing along the edges and what appeared as tidal waves pushing parallel from each other with a simple grey steel engraved trident on the center of the chest. A Corinthian helmet adorned his head, engraved with, instead of a trident, a _delta_, at the crest of the forehead and more engravings of a raging ocean on the cheek plates. Instead of a vertical plume of red horse hair, his was adorned with sharpened metal frills that were highlighted in a blood red and void black.

He wore a pair of black combat pants and boots with shins covered by golden greaves and a long tight back long sleeve underneath the armor completed the absolute and impending image this warrior projected.

Even a large circular bronze shield materialized from the water mists and showed the menacing and even frightening face of woman with hair of snakes with glowing piercing and venomous blue eyes. A large steel grey spear was carried being used as a walking staff as the rest of his intimidating figure continued to form from the mists of water vapor.

The man before them stopped before getting too close to the tired trio.

Thor gnashed his teeth and had an innate desire to destroy this warrior. To prove himself better.

Thor would later swear by the Nine Realms that the warrior raised an eyebrow in humor at the Thunder God's attempt to appear frightening.

"Who's Water Boy?" The Man of Iron asked sarcastically while waving an arm in the direction of the newcomer.

The warrior continued looking towards Thor who glared equally.

"What do you want?" The flamboyant man brandished his equally flamboyant shield.

The warrior simply looked towards the mountain where Loki was eagerly watching the spectacle.

"Loki is in the custody of SHIELD."

"I am not asking." The voice was smooth but held an undercurrent of chaos and unbridled power.

It sent chills even down the spine of the battle-hardened Thor.

For the first time, in the longest time. Thor felt a feeling that he had long forgotten about. One that was lost to him for a thousand years.

Fear.

Everything in an instant slowed to a snail's pace as Thor's instincts took over.

He was lucky they did.

Thor watched as a mist of water thickened to a thin but incredibly hardened sheet of ice that coalesced around the Man of Iron, completely immobilizing him.

Thor watched as a spout of concentrated water materialized from the ground and hit the flamboyant man straight in the face knocking him onto his back, several more spouts broke through the hardened ground and kept the flamboyant man on his back as the high pressure made it impossible for the man to bring his shield to bear.

And Thor watched as the large grey spear came sailing towards him, intent on striking him and impaling him, aiming for the head.

His instincts of course took the helm and Mjolnir had hit the spear causing it to careen off course.

Still that didn't stop the warrior. Time took back to its normal pace and Thor charged, throwing Mjolnir. To his surprise, the warrior moved ever so slightly so as to avoid the flying hammer.

The warrior brandished his shield, the glowing blue eyes of the snake woman pulsed and Thor hesitated for a split second.

A split second was all the warrior needed.

In that split second the warrior landed three consecutive hits on the Thunder God. The first being bashing the bronze shield against his head. The second being a swift hook of his free hand smashed against the side of Thor's face. The third strike was the shield being used as a weapon as its bronze edge bashed against Thor's shoulder sending him stumbling.

The stumble cost him another split second and another series of hits from the unforgiving warrior.

An armored shin collided with Thor's face sending it to one side, the bronze shield meeting him halfway and sent him meeting the muddy ground. Thor reacted purely on instinct as it seemed that was only what was going save him.

His being called for Mjolnir and the hammer responded instantly, recognizing the almost begging need for his companion.

Mjolnir crashed against the side of the unsuspecting warrior who was tossed against the muddy ground.

His momentary lapse of concentration lessened the pressure of spouts of water on the flamboyant man. Who coughed up fits of water. Still he wasn't fast enough on the recover as another even more power current of water struck him with enough brute force to knock him unconscious sending him slumped against a shattered tree.

As that was happening Thor charged Mjolnir with a bolt of lightning and sent blasting towards the warrior who tossed the bronze shield in retaliation.

The shield absorbed the strike and impacted Thor.

The ensuing explosion sent a shockwave in the clearing.

Again, Thor's instincts saved him yet again as he batted away a strike from a black steel sword and narrowly ducked the swing of another.

Something chilled him as the blade passed him, a certain serene whisper passed his _mind_.

He thought nothing of it for the time being and blasted the warrior with a jolt of lightning.

Apparently, something had broken the ice encasing the Man of Iron as the beams of light struck the warrior's blades who used them as makeshift shields.

Sensing Thor approaching him, the warrior ducked under the strike of Mjolnir and shoved the Asgardian away and slicing horizontally to make him backpedal even further. He simultaneously deflected another beam of light from the Man of Iron back at the flying robot who easily dodged it.

It was for the next few moments that the warrior and Thor going blow for blow while simultaneously fending off the Man of Iron's attacks. Neither could land a hit but slowly, far too slowly for Thor's liking, the warrior was being pushed back.

Thor could feel the frustration emanating from the being.

All of sudden, however, in what could only be described as a lucky hit the Man of Iron had managed to strike a blade from the hand of the warrior who had misjudged the beam's trajectory.

The blade was sent sailing and stabbed itself into the ground. Growling in annoyance, the warrior set a sweeping slash that forced Thor to deflect instead of attack like he had been intending to do. Several spouts of water began jutting from the ground all of them with minds of their own as they attempted to bring down the Man of Iron who maneuvered to avoid them.

Still it was not enough as Thor locked weapons with the warrior who for all intents and purposes should not have had the strength to have opposed him thus far.

"Who are you?" Thor growled as he narrowed his eyes into the poisonous green of the warrior's.

In response the warrior had _smirked_ and Thor frowned. In a single precise and _fluid _movement, the warrior had relinquished his defiance in the weapon interlock completely and used Thor's momentum against him, dropping the cold black blade, ducking and with a silver glinting curved dagger was poised to end his life with a single stab.

The entirety of Thor's life flashed before his eyes.

Had it not been for the flamboyant man's flamboyant shield, his ethereal experience would've ended there.

Instead, the warrior was not expecting the frisbee attack and was thrown backwards, rolling into a crouched stand with the silver dagger held in a reverse grip. The three heroes formed up and faced the mysterious warrior who simply stared back at them in his crouched stance.

"I ask again, who are you?!" Thor demanded, Mjolnir sparking blue in anticipation. The poisonous green glowing eyes stared back in contempt. Slowly, the warrior began dissolving into a mist and vapor of water on a wind that didn't exist.

Thor had questions.

And the Nine Realms would pay if he didn't get his answers.

* * *

Percy materialized at the top of a nearby mountain where he observed the three take custody of the one he was to apprehend. The trespasser seemed compliant.

A little too compliant for Percy's liking.

"There are two of them." Percy announced as he stabbed the dory into the ground and took off his golden helmet and set it upon the spear. A whirling monsoon whipped about him. He kept dry of course.

As did Lady Artemis.

An invisible shield protected the goddess from the rains but it looked as if she struggled against the powerful winds as she pushed herself to the demigod's side. His raised eyebrow caused the winds to lessen and he turned his gaze back towards those he had fought.

He missed the grateful smile offered by the goddess.

"Yes there is." She agreed while frowning. "Olympus asks that you only take the one you are originally after. The blonde one is to remain unharmed and the others are to remain unharmed."

"Is this a request or an order?" Percy asked as he looked towards the unnatural jet that landed.

The goddess frowned even more at that. "You are without purpose, Percy."

"And so the grandiose Olympians send their attack dog to deal with other gods that they are too scared to deal with themselves." Percy stopped her argument but did not deign to look at her. "There are other demigods out there for your precious games. They have their purpose, to serve you. Me? I fulfilled mine when Gaea turned to silver ash."

"They can't stand against these beings."

"They will never stand against these beings if you don't give them a chance." Percy turned slightly to the goddess then turned his gaze towards the jet that was lifting off.

She looked away at that.

"The demigods of this generation know nothing of what the previous have been through. Only a few stories and pictures are what remains of my family. They will never know the struggles of being a demigod." He looked away as the monsoon started to die down exponentially. His gaze shifting towards the battle torn forest clearing. His voice turned to a solemn choked whisper. "And that's okay."

_And that's okay._

* * *

Tony Stark was an open-minded individual.

Of course, that was if you asked him what he thought of the encounter the warrior in the forest. On the inside, however, he was frightened.

You see, here was this individual with extra-ordinary powers that made Thor, Rodgers and himself, look like second graders comparing bat sizes in a little league game where they had no clue what they were doing.

This warrior did. He went in and incapacitated both him and the Captain without so much as a wink in their direction where he then went on to turn the literal god of thunder into a punching bag.

And while Tony knew they had him on the back foot, it had felt like….God he didn't know what it felt like. Something was nagging at him, eating at him, a little squeaky whisper that simply wouldn't shut up.

It was telling him to run.

The flash of venomous green that held no mercy nor humanity in them.

Tony's instincts were telling him that this warrior was holding back when he fought them. And as the warrior was pushed back, he began using more and more of his abilities.

It was only after the fact that the warrior dissolved into a fine watery mist did the trio notice that they had been fighting in a the middle of a raging monsoon that JARVIS proceeded to tell him that any longer and the storm would've evolved into the hurricane category and escalated up those tiers rather quickly.

Still, it was still up for debate in his mind whether or not it was worth the expression of surprise when they informed the esteemed director that another player was after Loki.

Even if was just a raised eyebrow and a slight upending of the corners of his lips. The billionaire weighed the scales in his mind. Was it worth the absolute trashing of his multi-million dollar and technology advanced exoskeleton that possessed enough firepower to match the United States Army?

Totally.

Tony smirked as he eyed the gathered individuals and then frowned. Thor looked extremely contemplative as he thumbed his blond beard while Steve was snoring in his chair with his arms crossed, his face was bruised.

Tony wasn't any better and had almost been susceptible to pneumonia and frostbite but he wanted to be awake when Thor gave his briefing.

"So, Point Break what do you have for us?"

Thor absently sent him a glance before rising and moving towards the reinforced windows and watching the raging ocean.

"If it is who I think it we must be cautious." Thor began. "He's a hardened soldier and knows nothing but war, he will not hesitate to kill us."

"He sure wasn't hesitating when you guys fought him." Natasha sauntered into the bridge and took a seat next to the sleeping captain who she proceeded to lightly smack the back of his head, he coughed awake and was wide eyed before Tony could remark on the drool that had accumulated on his collared flannel shirt.

"Trust me, red haired woman. If he had wanted to kill, he would've." Thor rumbled. "He wasn't expecting us to be there."

"We surprised him so he didn't kill us?" Rodgers questioned.

"Hmm." Thor nodded as he took in the sight of them.

Nick Fury's only eye twitched.

Tony wanted to giggle.

And Steve coughed into his hand.

"He has to be working for someone." Nick asked or rather stated and his eye twitched again.

Tony so wanted to laugh.

"He is." Thor declared and pounded on the glass as he did so, startling all the agents around him. "But to get to them, we must get to him."

"Shouldn't be too hard eh, Banner?" Tony stated and tapped his co-scientists arm.

"I- wha- wait what?" The normally calm man stammered at the implication. Though Thor shook his head.

"This warrior is their sword and their shield." Thor said. "I would rather negotiate with him."

Nick's eye twitched the final time and Tony couldn't help himself.

The billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and genius extraordinaire burst out a chuckle and everyone looked towards him. "I'm sorry, but- I just-" He sighed in exasperation and let out another laugh as he approached Fury. "But does anyone else not see it?" At no one's response, Tony simply threw himself into his chair and gestured to Fury.

"Stow it, Stark." Fury bit back who then looked at Thor. "Why would we negotiate with him?"

"Because I cannot fight him." Thor conceded. "We cannot fight him on our own. He will be ready for us."

There was a silence before Rodgers finally spoke. "How do we contact him?"

There was an eruption of everyone trying to interject their opinion.

Natasha scoffed and asked if they were serious.

Nick Fury claimed he didn't have the authority to do so.

Banner was, as usual his casual and silent self as he mulled over what was going on.

Thor simply looked back to the ocean contemplatively while Tony was giggling at the absurdity of it all.

"We either do this or risk everything." Thor boomed, interrupting everyone.

There was another silent stare down between them before Nick Fury conceded.

"Alright, how do we contact him?"

Thor was already leaving as he said his next words. "Follow me."

Tony couldn't have moved faster from his seat.

Well, actually he could've.

_Damn this limp._

* * *

The group was accompanied by a STRIKE team, Tony had suited up but had left his helmet off, Thor was also armored with Mjolnir, Rodgers was in his suit while Natasha was also in hers. Fury was simply standing beside Thor with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently.

They were all on the flight deck of the carrier.

"Well?" Fury asked.

"Give me a moment." Thor patiently said as he knelt with Mjolnir in his grasp. Had Tony not been paying close attention to the big blonde brute he would've missed the indecipherable movement of his lips.

JARVIS couldn't identify what he was saying.

After a moment, Thor stood up and stood there?

Tony honestly expected something a little more...grander.

"Well?" This time it was Natasha that said it.

"Now we wait." Thor spoke and no sooner did he utter those words did a large spout of water jet upwards, easily twenty feet above the surface. Two more spouted up on either side of it, these two however looked incredibly more dangerous and rose ten feet higher than that of the center one but at the top were extremely sharp spires of water.

After a moment, a figure rose onto the top of the center pillar of water.

The warrior stood atop it armed with his signature shield and spear. His helmet obscured any view of his face minus his eyes.

Poisonous, Powerful, Green Eyes.

Tony watched the golden warrior scan the group, who had for all intents and purposes prepared to engage.

Tony saw a spark of amusement in the glowing green eyes.

"We have asked for a chance of negotiation." Thor announced, he brandished his hammer and looked agitated almost as if he was annoyed at this person's mere presence.

Tony just had to shake this guy's hand.

There was a noted pause as everyone waited to see what was going to happen.

It only lasted a few moments before the two pointed spires that flanked the warrior collapsed back into the ocean. "Permission to come aboard." His voice was, like before held a smoothness with it but also a tinge of relief.

"Granted." Fury responded albeit begrudgingly. "But first I have to ask you to remove your weapons and armor."

The warrior's gaze shifted to Fury's and nodded almost minutely. In response, the armor turned near translucent showing the clothing underneath for a second before collapsing into a wave a water. Wearing causal blue jeans, a navy blue hoodie with sneakers, a young adult with a shiny wavy black hair.

And poisonous sea green eyes.

"Director Fury." The warrior inclined his head as he began to descend down a set of materialized water stairs, casually tucking his hands into his hoodie.

"Jackson." Fury's only eye twitched.

Tony totally called it.

"Wait a second?" Rodgers interjected. "You know each other?"

"Hardly." Jackson said immediately. "We had a mutual understanding." Jackson turned towards Thor. "You wanted to negotiate? Here are my terms. I speak with my target. Alone and unmonitored. You either grant this or I kill everyone and take him."

His words formed a lump in Tony's throat.

"This doesn't seem like a negotiation." Fury stated.

"You told me not to do anything stupid and you'll stay out of my business." Jackson stated. "This is my business."

"What you are doing is very stupid."

"From your point of view, maybe." Jackson continued turning on Fury. "For me? This is _very _normal." Then he turned and faced Thor. "Now, _God of Thunder_? Shall we?" The immense mocking Jackson's voice made Thor growl.

Tony determined this was by far the best day of his life.

* * *

_**I dunno anything clever to say here….**_

_**EDIT: Actually let me know how I did with the fight scene...pls?**_


	5. V

Percy tried not to appear agitated. He tried so hard but his annoyance was starting to seep through.

Idle demigods were not to be trifled with. Their ADHD combined with their hard-wired instincts to _do something_ were too strong from them to simply be idle.

So when the war ended and a life of peace and stagnation became the norm for many of them….Percy thought his world was ending. He didn't know what to do. Ever since he was a kid, he was always dealt the shit hand or some sort of task needed to be doing.

After the Giant War, he couldn't keep still but he had to. He had to be doing something but there was nothing to be done.

The Olympians, in their grand throne hall, decided they had something for him. Some work that would be rather simple compared to the stunts he pulled.

And like an idiot he jumped at the chance for some work.

But it was just that, work. Busy work to keep a powerful demigod on a leash to be used on any whim.

He hated himself for it. Had Annabeth been there, she probably would've wanted him to deny them given their sacrifices. She would've found some way to avoid this.

Had Annabeth been there, he wouldn't have been here.

Had Annabeth been there, he wouldn't have been so lost.

So he did what he thought he had a right to.

And that was whatever he wanted. Percy wasn't about to drag a rather slimy schemer to a court full of Olympians three hundred miles away. He honestly could not be bothered to do so, not when on a ship full of people that wanted to kill him given the slightest hitch.

Besides, he didn't fancy the idea nor did he think it possible, to take someone of divine power to New York all by his lonesome.

Still, Percy did not want to be the cause of over two thousand deaths and he was forbidden to kill them or otherwise harm them…grievously that is. He didn't necessarily know where the line was on how far he was allowed to go.

But, seeing as how they didn't call his bluff, he didn't see a need to reassure them that he couldn't hurt them even if he really, _really_ wanted to.

He didn't know why but he felt this incessant need to kill Thor. To prove himself better than him. To destroy him so utterly and completely that not even the ash of his bones would remain.

He suppressed the frightening urge.

Percy hadn't felt that since Gaea.

His mind snapped to the present. His lapses in reality were becoming too common since the end of the war.

"So Jackson right?" A man with a goatee, a red suit of armor and a glowing…thing in his chest asked rather jubilantly. Percy blinked in response.

"Perseus is fine." The demigod grumbled. He was being escorted by Thor, this guy, a guy in a star spangled banner suit and a red head with a cat suit that didn't look that viable for combat, to the holding cell. Fury had left to do whatever it was that he did.

"So Percy," The demigod frowned. His annoyance rose and he rubbed the charms on his bracelet. The comforting touch of steel always calmed him. "Why do you and Shakespeare want to break each other's necks? Oh, I'm Tony Stark by the way. You may know me as Iron Man."

Percy and the other divine being shared a glaring glance before continuing their stride. "Don't particularly know, nor do I particularly care." Was his muttered response.

Tony was unfazed by the remark. "Why are you after Loki?" Everyone walking seemed to take a little more interest in their surroundings.

Percy shrugged. "I guess I'll find out when I ask him."

They finally ended the rather long journey to the cell when they approached the holding cell entrance flanked by two armed STRIKE agents.

Percy was about to be let in when Thor asked. "I ask that I be present for this as well." Percy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything so Thor, with his eyes sparking dangerously, continued. "Loki is of Asgard anything that happens within may constitute as an attack on Asgard."

Percy hated politics.

"Fine." Percy bit out, his eyes glowing a dangerous glint of green. The others watching took an unconscious step backward. The son of Poseidon and son of Odin entered the holding cell.

The instant the compartment shut, two flashes of light signaled the appearance of Artemis and Apollo.

Percy scoffed and stuffed his hands in his jacket, forming clenched fists that drew the blood from his palms. Of course they wouldn't show up unless all the work was done already.

There was a primal growl that emanated from Thor's throat. "Artemis, Apollo." The two addressed inclined their heads in greeting but the sneers on their faces couldn't be clearer.

"Shall we get this over with?" Percy lazily asked while tossing an annoyed glance towards the bewildered Loki. Percy was never good at getting a read on people's emotions but it would take someone truly oblivious and incompetent to not see that the surprise on the Trickster was fake.

"Yes, Percy if you would be so kind." Apollo asked. "I will determine the truth of his words."

Percy nodded. Apollo he truly had no grievance against, as all he ever did was help him. That still didn't mean he treated him as an Olympian. Percy never treated any of the Olympians _as Olympians_ anymore. Except perhaps, Hestia and Poseidon but he was biased to them so it didn't count.

Percy stepped towards the glass casually, his clenched fists still hidden in his pockets.

"Perseus Jackson and the Olympians." Loki greeted with an ornate and mocking bow. "Loki, God of Mischief and Deceit at your service."

"You trespass on Olympian territory. What was your goal other than to cause chaos?" Percy asked simply.

"My we have barely met. _God-Killer._" Loki addressed him with a widened and devilish smirk. "And already you have questioned me as if I am a prisoner of yours. It seems that the humans have gotten to me first."

Percy shrugged. "Am I supposed to be surprised at their capabilities or surprised at your weakness, a god imprisoned by humans? I can't seem to decide."

This time Percy did get a reaction out of Loki, if the frown that took over his face was any indication. "Or am I supposed to question why you want to be here when no one else here does?"

"Well, humans are a fickle species." Loki stated casually while conjuring an ornate wooden chair with a wave of his hand and sitting upon it.

Artemis spoke behind him. "You wish to rule the earth." She concluded.

"Ah, the-" Loki began but was cut off.

"Kronos and Gaea wished to rule the world as well." Percy remarked as a chair of water formed itself underneath him as he sat down as well.

"Yes," Loki conceded. "But-"

"But nothing." Percy said simply as he slowly raised his hand. "First, Kronos." Percy raised one finger. "Dispersed into a million pieces. It'll take as many years for him to form again and twice that to get his strength back." Percy raised another finger. "Second Gaea, a Primordial. Let's just say she isn't _ever_ coming back again." Percy lowered his hand. "That's not counting all the immortals and Titans that fell alongside them."

"But-" Loki pressed, he was getting agitated.

"You are delusional if you think I am going to let you even cause half the death they did." Percy rose from his seated position and felt the ship around him lurch upwards. He turned and raised an eyebrow in question.

Artemis, Apollo and Thor shrugged.

Then Percy felt the sea get further from him. "Ah they wish to keep you here don't they?" Loki rhetorically said.

Percy didn't deign to answer and then turned to the other three. "Are we done, yet?" Percy asked, impatiently. "He's a nobody."

"Don't you want to know why we all want to kill each other?" Loki asked, a giddy smirk on his face which fell when Artemis instead answered.

"We know why, pantheons are not supposed to cross, when they do blood is spilt. In instinctual almost primal need to prove better than the other."

Thor glared at her but she didn't even deign to spare him a glance and instead kept her eyes solely on Percy and thunder rumbled in the distance as the carrier gained altitude.

Apollo nodded. "We have what we need. Thor, I take it you are taking him away?"

"After I retrieve the Tesseract, I will return with Loki to Asgard where he will face trial." Thor answered and nodded albeit begrudgingly. It irked him and made his blood boil simply being in their presence. He wanted to be rid of them as soon as possible.

Apollo nodded to both him and Percy who looked indifferent and simply was looking at Loki who was grinning from ear to ear. He flashed away when he was sure Percy looked away. Artemis looked conflicted before saying. "Perseus, I wish a word with you when you are done here."

"Of course, Lady Artemis." Percy absently responded as he had locked eyes with Loki and looked suspiciously at him.

After a conflicting glance toward the demigod of Poseidon, she, too, flashed out.

"My, my caught the eye of the maiden goddess." Loki remarked. "Or is she really a maiden?"

Percy hadn't even thought about it nor willed it. But in a second, he had _phased_ through the glass barrier and had caught Loki in a choke hold and pressed up against the reinforced steel wall. "What are you _really_ doing on Earth?" The venomous green eyes with glowing with unbridled rage.

"I think its time for a regime change." Loki smirked but coughed and inhaled air as he was let go, Thor barely reacting and was ready to break the reinforced glass with Mjolnir.

Percy kicked the pale face of Loki for good measure. "Good luck doing that from your cell." Percy willed himself into vapor and formed beside Thor who was looking positively bloodthirsty but held his own rage at bay.

"I'm done here. Let Fury know that I expect him to still uphold our agreement." And with that Percy had turned into a mist of saltwater and disappeared.

* * *

Percy appeared in a small clearing a little ways from the Hunter camp, it had taken him a couple hours to find it but he had figured that Artemis would know that he wouldn't travel half the country to simply talk to her so she probably had set her camp up somewhere near New York where he would return and seeing as how he had just left camp to visit his family, he thought that they wouldn't be near there.

That set the only logical place for them to be was in Central Park. It was easily defensible, provided excellent cover, near Olympus, relatively speaking and given the nature spirits there and that many of the Hunters still had mortal tendencies namely junk food, it was by far the more likely choice.

So Percy focused his search there and it wasn't hard to find the camp afterwards.

Still, he didn't want to startle them. Many were veterans of the Giant War and were used as a small but effective strike force to take out weaker immortals or the nastier monsters. When their threat became apparent to the Gigantes forces, several Earthborn had materialized in their camp and began a merciless ambush.

To suddenly appear in their camp would only invite him to become a pincushion as they were more inclined to shoot first and probably never ask questions afterwards.

That didn't stop him from being greeted by a singular bow with an arrow nocked however.

In hindsight, it probably was stupid to forget about patrols and even more stupid to not simply walk in from a mile out.

"Percy?" A familiar voice called. He sighed in relief when he recognized the ginger hair of the hunter in front of him. His hands, that were held up in the universal sign of surrender lowered and he walked forwards.

She rushed him and gave him a bear hug. Percy had saved her life on three separate occasions and after the war, they had bonded over their grief, where she witnessed Thalia and Atalanta get killed and quite a few Hunters and had it not been for Percy might've been all the Hunters.

"Hi, Phebe." He spoke, he noted the silver tiara on her head. When Thalia died, there was no lieutenant. The war put too much pressure on everyone to even elect a new de facto leader for the Hunters. They were absorbed into the Greek/Roman army being led by Reyna.

They hadn't seen each other for two years though and Phoebe had grown quite attached to Percy since he was the only one to have been there when Thalia died and as such was quite literally the only one that she was able to console with.

Percy could still embarrassingly remember the Hunter following him around like a lost puppy back at Camp Half-Blood where the entire army was given another party.

They had talked a lot for the month afterwards, mostly about training and being the quiet pillars of support when they felt they were about to break from the annoying peace.

The Hunters left shortly afterwards off to hunt the most of the nastier monsters that had escaped the final battle and to secure the Doors of Death in Vegas.

She relinquished her hug and he ruffled her pixie cut wild fiery hair to which she childishly batted his hand away and they walked back towards the Hunter camp as she chatted about nothing in particular. Percy content to only let her speak.

For someone who has been alive for at least a thousand years, maybe slightly less, she had a rather child-like and innocent aura about her.

They finally entered the clearing where the Hunter camp was situated where it looked like most were lounging around and the rest shooting at targets.

Had this been the Percy before Tartarus, he would've laughed at their comical reactions.

The few that did notice the two merely glanced at the them, returned to whatever they were doing before whipping their heads so fast, some of them were sure to have whiplash and like a wave, all the attention was slowly on them.

Percy sat next to a, who he figured was one of their newest hunters, if the confused expression was anything to go by.

He definitely heard their hushed whispers from the veteran hunters telling the newer ones who he was. The demigod frowned at how he was described. He would've preferred _a Hero of Olympus _or _son of Poseidon_ to _Apollyon_ or _God-Killer._

It left a sour taste in his mouth when Loki had said it and it left an even more bitter taste when those he considered friends said it.

He flashed a small, feigned smile at them before turning his gaze back to the flames while Phoebe spoke with a hunter to his side.

The hairs on the back his neck stood up and the second they did, Percy had thrown himself on top of Phoebe and the hunter, the fire blooming into an explosion.

Another series of explosions from bright blue lights and Percy's gaze snapped to the skies. Already, the Hunters had scattered themselves and began shooting back with deadly accuracy. Already several aliens had fallen with arrows in their heads.

Percy had already thrown himself off and his gaze turned towards the glowing blue black hole incredibly high above the Empire State Building with _things_ were streaming out of.

A bright light from behind it was pulsing towards it.

It all went together horribly. _Loki. _Percy mentally growled.

Percy willed himself to turn into mist, an almost primal need to do so took hold of him and form as close to the beam as possible.

His hands first began dissolving and then formed again.

"What?" He asked himself as he stared at his still human hands. Before he could mull on it further another trio began zooming towards them, the hunters' arrows moving too slow to hit the targets. Almost immediately, Percy's signature dory formed in his dominant hand and without even thinking he had _launched it _at the center one.

The spear didn't hit the small vehicle they were flying but instead hit impaled both the driver and the gunner, the sudden malfunction of the lead caused it to careen to the side and impact another with the third peeling off before it met the same fate.

Everyone scattered except Percy, Phoebe and the other hunter. Mostly because there was no point as Phoebe was shielding the other younger hunter with her body while Percy watched the explosion while slowly approaching the crash point.

He pulled the spear from the two bodies and grimaced at the bluish and purplish blood that was on it.

Instantly, Percy took control of the situation. "Phoebe, you guys will hold Central Park, keep it safe."

It wasn't much of a task given it looked like they were focusing their efforts further downtown. Percy instead of waiting for confirmation began jogging towards where the beam was, water coalescing around him as he did so.

* * *

Private Jameson Phillips of the New York National Guard stood by the Humvee, modified M4 and all.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared shitless. After all, he was army reserve and never expected to be deployed…ever. So when the base went into high alert, the only thing he could remember is his training and the only thing he forgot was if he turned off his Xbox.

Still, that didn't prepare him for the guy that was waltzing down the road as if he owned all of New York.

Or the fact that he was wearing armor that seemed…well it seemed several thousand years too old for the era.

Or that fact that he seemed to be heading straight for the outer perimeter for the zone Captain America had set up.

"Uh, sir! Halt!" Phillips stuttered. He wasn't used to this, he knew everyone on base so being on duty was easy. The lieutenant just said to make sure that no _knucklehead goes to Manhattan. _

He never said anything about stopping a guy that made Leonidas from 300 look like a preschooler.

The guy never even stopped to look at him.

The Humvee's gunner swiveled around and the three other perimeter guards leveled their weapons at him.

"Halt!" Phillips shouted, his voice gained a little more backbone to it now that his buddies were backing him up. "This is a restricted area!"

The armored guy spared him a glance and kept walking.

And walking…

And walking…

What was Phillips doing again? Oh right the Lieutenant was having them maintain a perimeter set up by Captain America.

_Make sure no knucklehead goes to Manhattan. _His exact words were. He looked down the street and saw no one, well no one going _into_ Manhattan. Not that many are crazy enough to go straight into an alien invasion.

He looked at the Humvee gunner who was looking upwards and the three other guys directing fleeing civilians.

_Did I turn off my Xbox?_

* * *

_**I'm going to start doing quotes here, like ones relevant to the story. Some chapters will have them some will not.**_

_The first virtue in a soldier is endurance of fatigue; courage is only the second virtue._

_-Napoleon Bonaparte_


	6. VI

_What a hell of a day to die._ Clint thought as he felt and saw the beginnings of a storm in New York. That wasn't the only thought racing through his head though. Things like, _Maybe Thor is ramping up _and _I didn't wear the right clothes for this weather._

It began raining steadily and the wind began to grow at a pace that was similar to molasses.

It wasn't a lot but any change in the weather had to be accounted for when using his signature weapon.

Clint still shot arrow after arrow at the aliens, but there was so damn many. He would run out of arrows long before they ran out of aliens.

His mind started drawing patterns though. Where the groups of aliens were erratic in their initial attack, and basically blasting everything that moved and everywhere. Now more of the fliers were dropping off their chalks somewhere south of Stark Tower. They were making more attack runs on that particular area.

That was when he saw it.

Thor took three down by himself, with a massive strike of lightning and another launching Mjolnir straight into the maw of the massive flying whale.

Hulk even more by simply _dragging _them down and beating them to death.

He wasn't even sure he believed what he saw at first.

But a large steel spear cleanly embedded itself into the armored eye of the space whale, passing into it enough for the whale to crash into the asphalt below.

Hawkeye maneuvered to get a better look and what he saw had him in awe.

The archer let loose an arrow and took down two fliers that were heading in the direction of the golden warrior.

Who had unsheathed a black sword from his shield that was easily twice the size of the Captain's, sliced the head off of an alien, a black shadowy substance being absorbed by the blade from the alien.

Sheathed the black sword whilst ducking under a swing from the bayoneted rifle, pulled the grey spear from the eye of the whale and swept the alien onto his back with the shaft of the spear.

He blocked several blue shots from the aliens before launching the spear that turned three of them into a kebab before stomping roughly into the head of the alien which caused a shockwave to emanate from it throwing three more onto their back. He drew the black sword again and advanced.

All done in a single _fluid_ movement.

Hawkeye let loose three arrows simultaneously that killed three aliens that sneaking up on him when he thought he wasn't looking and let loose another that exploded in the center of a pair of fliers causing them to careen off course.

Then Clint looked past the golden warrior who had already littered the street he was traveling down with dozens of alien bodies

Then Clint turned his attention towards the buildings, his acute and augmented eyesight seeing a writhing and coiling movement in the buildings.

Then _it _happened.

Another whale was gliding above the golden warrior, releasing chalks of the aliens that sprung from chords and readied their weapons from the buildings they had attached themselves too.

Thor was dealing with stemming the flow.

Hulk was on the other side of the city.

Tony was keeping them contained as much as possible.

Anyone with the firepower to kill one of these things was already busy.

The guy was screwed.

Or he thought at first.

The golden warrior continued brutally and efficiently cutting down any alien that crossed his path ignoring the aliens on the sides of the buildings who were lining up their shots.

Suddenly, as the first blue bolt fired and instinctually blocked by the warrior dozens of lances of _water,_ _exploded _out of the buildings and tossed the aliens off the building and into the street below, most dying in the fall and the rest guaranteed to be too injured to fight.

And like striking snakes, lances of water struck against the flying whale wrapping themselves around it and anchoring it to its position before slowly pulling it towards the ground and _freezing_ _and encasing _the whale in thick ice.

The warrior hadn't so much as spared a glance in the direction of the chaos or the aliens raining from the sky. More lances of water continued to spring from buildings striking those that were out of reach of the warrior as he continued his merciless stride towards Stark Tower.

_Wait Stark Tower?_

"We may have problem." Clint spoke into the earpiece he was wearing.

The voice of the Captain came through. "You mean other than the aliens?"

Thunder roared and lightning flashed and struck the alien chariots out of the sky.

"I got a guy going straight for the tower. Looks like one of Thor's buddies. He's cleaning house down there." Clint reported while keeping an eye on the warrior and shooting down chariots.

"Keep an eye on him." Rodgers stated, Clint heard the iconic shield bash something, probably an alien. "Natasha, think you can get up there before he does?"

"Copy that." Clint responded, he shot an arrow at one of the aliens setting up some sort of emplacement on the opposite rooftop.

It blew up.

"Of course." The red haired assassin stated. Clint could see the smirk forming on her face.

Clint turned to face the overpass they were fighting on and watched the spectacle of Rodgers springing Natasha into the air with his air. She hooked onto a passing chariot and quickly took command of it.

Clint turned his gaze towards the warrior and he widened his eyes if only slightly. He must've quickened his pace in the seconds that his attention was focused on the two others to have been a _hundred_ meters from where Clint had ended his watch on him.

The coiling waters that were scaling the buildings were lashing out with more ferocity, their ever-changing tips looking and striking like deadly harpoons and throwing them off like ragdolls. He had replaced the spear and shield and was dual wielding those leaf shaped blades with such speed and skill, he looked to be a hurricane of death.

That was when he widened his gaze.

Around the golden warrior were two spouts of water flanking him, catching the falling aliens from the buildings and tossing them further in the air. Small but deadly lightning strikes were impacting the ones that were staying at a distance attempting to shoot the warrior.

Torrents of wind threw the flying chariots off course if they got too close and the whales were being a little smarter as the simply dropped off their chalks and flew away, the wind and spouts of water tearing off layers of the armor if they got too close and the lightning would quickly follow up tearing off chunks of the purple veiny hide that was exposed and burning it and causing the space whales to roar in pain and veer off.

Clint looked away and fired another arrow.

_What a hell of a day to die._

* * *

Percy blinked twice as the last two aliens fell with lifeless thuds, the two black leaf-shaped blades sticking out of their abdomens.

They weren't Greek monsters nor did they explode into golden sand.

But they did something that was inherent to any form of life.

They died.

So Percy wasn't complaining too much. He did hate the notion of having the purple bluish blood on his armor though or the scorch marks on _Aegis._

Still, Percy blinked once more the thin but deadly water spouts had served their purpose and with a thought, after crossing the threshold of Stark Tower, the two collapsed as did the coiling water serpents that were scaling the buildings' walls.

He slouched a bit, as weariness took hold of him.

Percy hadn't expended that much energy since his fight with Gaea and that was a little over two years ago.

And he still had to face a god.

_All in a day's work._ The demigod thought bitterly to himself as he rolled and stretched his left arm.

One of those aliens had jabbed him with one of their energy, edged bayonets. It didn't hurt but it stung, burned and was sore. He _almost_ compared the feeling to dipping it in the Styx but nothing could _ever _compare to the feeling of bathing in a thousand burning suns.

He had taken a little more time killing that one.

He unclasped a hidden armored pouch in his shoulder pauldron and took the small silver flask filled with nectar, uncapped it, took a swig and put it back in its place.

He couldn't identify the taste it had. It almost taste like nothing to be honest.

He felt a slight boost of rejuvenation and quickly looked for the elevator in the trashed lobby.

He turned his gaze away from the aluminum doors. It didn't seem like the best of ideas going up an elevator at a time like this. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice though.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" A muffled and tired voice called out, there was a pounding on the aluminum doors.

"Shut up! It could be aliens!" A more frightened and feminine voice harshly whispered.

"We're stuck here!" The different male voice responded this time. "The doors are jammed!" Another female voice shouted. A cacophony of voice rose up all either calling out for help or telling those that were calling for help to be quieter.

Percy grimaced and looked towards the emergency stairs that had also been clearly used.

_Why were mortals so dumb sometimes?_ He thought to himself as he went towards the elevator.

"Make space." He shouted. His voice instantly cut off everyone's voices and there was silence as Percy slipped his fingers between the metal doors and slowly but surely pried them open.

A wave of people came out and Percy raised an eyebrow at the amount and he peaked inside.

A luxurious wood paneled spacious elevator greeted him. Easily able to hold upwards of twenty people.

_I guess that if you have the money why not? _Percy's train of thought went.

"Thanks uh.." A guy started but when Percy turned his gaze towards him he faltered. His already cut an impressive figure but combined with his armor? He knew he was a sight to behold.

"I suggest you guys hunker down here." Percy said. His voice was smooth but hoarse. The nectar was enough to rejuvenate him but it hardly quenched his thirst. "It isn't safe out there."

As if to emphasize his point, a series of explosions impacted _directly _in front of the entrance. It caused everyone to scatter but Percy who was looking around for a water fountain.

"Ye-Yeah." A woman stuttered in response, while hiding behind the receptionist desk. "We-we'll do that."

Percy didn't comment further as he took a quick drink from the fountain and began jugging up the stairs, taking two or three at a time.

A series of explosions racked the building and Percy heard an something screech, like nails on a blackboard but really fast downwards and loud crash.

Percy counted his lucky stars that he didn't take the elevator.

He continued up the stairs and attempted to mist travel but it still alluded him. His hands would turn to mist with concentrated effort but other than that he couldn't travel any faster than what his legs could carry him.

He stopped for a moment and took a look upwards to see an abyss of black staring back him and more stairs than he could count.

_Woe is the life of a demigod._

He continued his journey, his boots pounding more stairs than he ever thought he would climb. Percy had long decided to abandon the twin xiphos at the bottom of the stairs. They would return to their sheathes within _Aegis _after a couple minutes anyways.

It felt like an hour before he reached the top.

It was really only ten minutes.

The emergency door was quickly pushed open and Percy strode past the dividers to see Loki, groaning in pain, inside a crater in the floor. Percy purposefully stepped onto him and towards the large windows where he saw the battle ongoing and something else.

The red headed woman from the carrier had grabbed a glowing staff from the sky bridge.

Even from here, he could feel the raw _energy _and _power _that it held.

He had no wish to get involved with whatever that was. It could only lead to trouble.

But he still had to put an end to the invasion, whatever the cost.

His eyes turned determined yet lifeless as his gaze was towards the sky where even more of those aliens were streaming out of the portal created.

_Whatever the cost._

* * *

Natasha had found herself on the sky walk staring at the armored individual that she had met back on the helicarrier.

Glowing, powerful sea green vortexes stared back at her own emerald orbs. She calmly walked across the sky walk and into the room where she stood in front of the golden warrior. Well, the gold was a little off color and more a purplish blue that was still fresh from his own ordeal with the Chitauri.

She felt oddly at ease around him. Perhaps it was the fact the he was so _uncaring_ and _lifeless._

Just being around him made her want to shirk away, to _bow_ to the power he wielded so effortlessly. She had seen footage of Thor and could tell even he exerted some effort when wielding his lightning powers.

Perseus, though, he didn't even need to direct his strength. His powers were bent to his will and when he called they responded eagerly almost hungrily and devoutly, wanting to be used by their _master._

She shook her head of those thoughts.

"Do we have any idea how to deactivate this portal?" Perseus asked, his voice was smooth but held a tautness that if sprung would unleash…she would rather not know nor think about what would happen if he was angry.

"We think that if we pierce the gem with the staff." Natasha explained and she gestured to the machine out on the rooftop that was shooting a beam of sapphire into the sky.

Thunder was beginning to rumble with an increasing frequency and an increasing intensity. The rain was pouring harder and the explosions seemed to send steam in every direction.

Natasha saw a frown form on Perseus' face. "We have to hurry."

She agreed. "Yeah, they won't last much longer down there."

Perseus turned and moved for the stairs.

The next words he spoke sent a cold chill down her spine. Something she had never had until after she had undergone the final trial in the Red Room.

"I wasn't talking about them."

They still continued on with Perseus following her.

Natasha had a feeling that he could've left her in the dust should he choose to. Still they moved forwards.

They got to the top and that was when Natasha noticed it.

It looked like Thor was on steroids. Dark looming and black clouds were expanding and encompassing the entirety of the city. Blue lightning arced from cloud to cloud waiting to be unleashed onto whatever was in its way.

The Chitauri were still streaming out of the portal.

Erik quickly moved to the front with a stand that had a computer on it. He pointed and spoke. "Right there at the center of the crown."

"I can do it!" She said. "I can close the portal."

"_Well close it!" _ Natasha couldn't agree more with the Captain.

"_Hold it." _The voice of Tony spoke. "_I got a missile coming in._" There was a pause. _"And I know just where to put it. Just do me a favor and clear the way for me, would you guys?"_

Natasha threw a glance towards Perseus and watched him outstretch his hand as a thick pole coalesced in it. She remembered it. It was the large steel grey spear he wielded.

And it seemed they were catching onto their plan as several fliers were headed directly for them and Tony.

"I don't suppose you have any way of dealing with them?" Natasha asked and looked at him with a sideways glance.

He finally gave her a look that didn't say anything but had to have meant that she was stupid for asking.

It was hard to read him underneath that golden frilled helmet.

He looked in all directions before simply lifting the spear once and letting it fall.

Now one had to understand that slamming metal onto a gravel roof was supposed to sound like it was digging into it. Like the rustling of dirt when someone ran their hand through it.

Not like a loud resounding and echoing thump that sounded like a gong being struck like it did in the movies with background music and all.

_Bum. _A split second pause. _Bum. Bum_.

The spear's rhythmic pounding seemed to divert the attention of many, _many_ more fliers and Chitauri infantry who began climbing the tower.

Bum

Instantly, the water reservoirs on top of every building in Manhattan exploded, the water streaming into the air, striking like a whip and wrapping around each one like a rope before tossing them into the air. A lightning strike, igniting them and destroying them in a ball of fire. Even more coils of water wrapping around the infantry climbing the building and flinging them across the city.

Natasha could only stare at the display and she tracked Tony as he pushed his suit to its limits with trying to redirect the missile.

He barely managed to point it upwards before it hit the building and Natasha let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

She watched Tony zoom up and through the portal and waited.

And waited.

A second sun burst into being from where the portal was and she squinted to see try to see if Tony was going to come back.

Everything just _died_.

All the large flying leviathans crashed to the earth, while those Chitauri simply fell to the ground where they stood as if they were just unplugged from their batteries.

Their was a sign of resignation before the Captain's voice was heard _"Close it."_

Perseus held his hand up. The armored gold vambraces glinted where there wasn't purple blood.

Natasha understood and waited a few more seconds and she could see a small figure just barely make it through. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and she wasted not time in piercing the gem.

She heard a tired sigh behind her.

She watched the Hulk appear from nowhere and catch the hopefully unconscious billionaire.

Natasha turned to see the golden warrior sitting on the edge of the building simply staring out into empty space. The weather was different the clouds were dispersing and the rain was clearing up along with the wind and lightning.

She watched him take a small flask, like ones that were alcoholics used, but instead of a silver color it looked to be made of copper. He took a quick swig and simply capped it again and slipped back into his armor.

"I didn't take you for an alcoholic." She remarked as she leant on Loki's scepter. Selvig was typing furiously on the computer while seemingly taking notes on everything he could.

There was a pause before Perseus responded. "I don't drink." He didn't elaborate nor attempt to defend himself after that but Natasha couldn't care less if he was one. Everyone had their vices after all. It just happened that hers was drowning in her work.

He slipped off his helmet and set it beside him and ran a hand through his jet black hair with a small sliver of greyed hair just on the crown of his sweat caked head.

It was the first time she could actually study him, she didn't really do so on the helicarrier with everything going on.

He had a sun-kissed face with a small scar that ran on his cheek. And one that cut on his left eyebrow but didn't reach his eye. His face was set in a stony but tired expression.

His normally green irises were dull and had seemed to have lost their vitality. "You know we could use someone like you." She remarked.

"No one could use someone like me." He instantly responded but his dull and tired gaze was locked on the setting sun.

She somehow didn't doubt that. He was working for someone already that was for sure but they didn't know how to use him. It seemed that they simply pointed him at something and he let loose.

It certainly seemed that way when he fought Tony, Thor and Rodgers.

There was another long pause. "You're powerful." She stated.

He sent her a look that meant _duh._

"And when this is over what are you going to do?"

His gaze turned back to the setting sun. "I have a feeling that it isn't over. That this is just…the beginning."

She raised an eyebrow at that and he seemed to sense both her curiosity and doubt.

"Just call it life experience."

The way he said it. The simple resignation and sadness that was carried with those words made her think.

"You still didn't answer the question. What are you going to do?"

There was a long pause, long enough for her to hear that the other Avengers were coming up the tower to deal with Loki.

But he still answered and she to respond but she didn't know how to.

His words simply sounded so _broken_.

So _defeated._

"I don't know."

* * *

_**The path of the Warrior is lifelong, and mastery is often simply staying on the path.**_

_**-Richard Strozzi Heckler**_


	7. VII

"I didn't know what I was seeing. One second I was being screeched at by some alien, the next that alien was thrown out the window by a whip of water!"

The screen cut to another civilian that was being interviewed. _"There was some freakish weather out there! Explosions left right and center and all of a sudden! Boom! A f-[BLEEP]-ing cyclone dropped on the street and pulled three of the flying things into it, the things went off like firecrackers!"_

The screen cut to a news anchor._ "And onto the Battle of New York that has left the world reeling as we find out we are not alone in the universe. Still the heroic Avengers have defended against the threat, and we thank them all for it." _It showed a picture of them. Thor, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Captain America, Iron Man and Hulk as Bruce Banner that had stepped out of Stark Tower.

That's where Percy saw himself. A blurry blue figure in the background seamlessly blending into the crowd that had formed.

It was just a passing frame and had Percy not been looking for it, he wouldn't have seen it.

He wanted to believe that he wouldn't be recognized.

He _needed to believe _that he would be a simple ghost in the grand scheme of things.

The Fates seemed to hate him.

"Investigations are underway concerning another who helped immensely in the defense of New York. Credited with over five hundred alien kills, putting him with Thor, Iron Man and Hulk, this individual cleared several major crossroads for Army units to evacuate civilians, saving hundreds if not thousands of lives in the process.

_However, there are conflicting reports from eye witnesses even regarding this person's very existence. For instance, a group of individuals hiding in a local bistro have accounts varying. One eye witness claims there wasn't even a person fighting the aliens in front of them and simply dying. Another claiming that the person was wielding a baseball bat and a large riot shield with riot gear._

_A teenager provides our most accurate account claims that he saw a golden warrior with a spear and shield. He couldn't get a clear look at the person, claiming that he saw a blurred and ghosting image of the person fighting the aliens._

_For those of you unaware, the term ghosting, is often used by photographers when an object is moving too fast for the hardware to accurately depict the object without leaving a "ghost" of the object._

_However, a nearby bank had captured a video of the warrior as well and it depicts the same ghosting effect that the teenager claims to have witnessed, further reinforcing this golden warrior. _

_It is unknown at this time if whether this individual is affiliated with the Avengers and our inquires to them have either declined to comment or have yet to respond._

_If anyone has information regarding this individu-_

Percy turned towards the security guard who offered a small frown.

Percy's face was blank and the security guard sighed and looked around to see if anyone was watching or listening in. There wasn't any, only a fire engine and a couple police cars and dozens of mortals, who had hid in the Empire State Building, that were getting checked and treated by them.

They were ignored.

"They aren't too happy with what went down today." The man whispered to Percy. "Particularly our head honcho."

Percy nodded. He had gathered as much from the thunder and lightning outdoors. That wasn't Thor, who seemed the youngster and quite mortal despite his rather divine capabilities.

Compared to Zeus though? Thor was throwing around darts.

Percy didn't know that much about Nordic culture but he was willing to bet that Zeus had a lot more experience when it came to combat than Thor did.

He may have been a little biased but that was besides the point.

"How would we have avoided it though?" Percy countered. "The twins gave me and Thor the all clear when we questioned Loki. There was nothing we could have done."

"I wasn't talking about that." The security guard waved off the previous argument. "Your face is plastered on the news."

Percy frowned again and there was a pause.

The guy had a point. He may have caused a primordial to fade but almost causing the reveal of the Greek world? Yeah, he would get no slack today.

"Send me up." Percy finally said as he went towards the elevator.

He didn't need to look to know that the security guard was going to do as he asked.

Who was he to deny _The_ _Hero of Olympus_? Twice over at that.

At least the elevator music had gotten slightly better, since he was last here.

Percy pushed open the gates of Olympus and strode through the courtyard where many godlings and immortals were hanging around.

It caused a raised eyebrow from him but he didn't mind the wide berth they granted him on his way to the throne room.

He pounded on the large imperial gold and celestial bronze doors before entering even though he didn't receive an invitation to enter.

He was greeted with a sight that he had been expecting.

A full Council was in session along with Hecate and Iris.

"Nephew." Zeus greeted with a nod of his head. Percy returned it with one of his own and sent one to his father who also nodded. "We have been expecting you after today's rather unfortunate turn of events."

Apollo looked like he wanted to speak but was shut down by a glare from his twin sister, Athena, Poseidon and Hades while even Demeter and Hestia leveled neutral stares at him.

"Iris." Zeus gestured to the rainbow goddess. "If you would?"

She nodded and with a wave of her hand a cascade of mist fell from the golden ceiling, before displaying the news report that Percy had just watched with the security guard downstairs.

It ended when it displayed a blurred and ghosted image of him fighting four aliens at once.

They got right down to business. Considering it was the Council, it was a surprise and not a surprise that they did.

A surprise that they actually got to the meat of the meeting and not one when it concerned the possibility of exposure to the Mortal realm.

"Hecate. Go ahead and tell him the current status of the Mist." Poseidon said with a small frown.

In all honesty, Percy was expecting to be the cause of a rapid deterioration of the only thing that basically separated the Mortal realm from the Immortal one.

"The Mist is as strong as ever." She stated with a nod. "It's doing its job and shows no signs of faltering."

He didn't expect that.

At his bewildered look, Hecate explained. "Perseus, the Mist predates even the Primordials and was created by Chaos, itself. It would take millennia of deliberate action to even begin to erode the barrier much more to even think about breaking it."

"Then how did they even see me?" Perseus thought back to when he had passed the military checkpoint. He had manipulated the Mist so that he just disappeared from their memory, he hadn't thought about it, it just sort of…happened.

There was a pregnant pause as everyone looked away and began sharing awkward glances and shuffling in their thrones.

Even Hades and Ares looked uncomfortable with what was going on.

He didn't want to think too much on the details. It always gave him headaches whenever he dwelled too much on the technical aspects of the mystical side of Greek myths.

Luckily Athena decided to bite the bullet as she received a pointed look from Zeus.

The wisdom goddess sighed.

And Percy's thoughts strayed to Annabeth's own frustrated sighs when she didn't want to do or explain something. He mentally shook his head from those thoughts.

"There isn't really precedent for this. So we aren't even sure ourselves what is going on."

"We will explain this to him." The echoed voices resounded from the entrance. Everyone's gaze turned towards the source and instantly the Council got up from their thrones and bowed collectively.

Even Percy himself lowered himself to one knee and bowed his head, even though he had a deep seated hatred for them.

For the Fates themselves had arrived and no one was insane enough to anger them. Not even the Gods themselves.

The three older women strode forward. Their black cloaks and shawls billowing behind them before they stood in front of Percy.

Completely ignoring the Olympian Council.

"Leave us." The one on Percy's left said with not even a glance in their direction. Percy looked up, stood and made to leave before the one in the middle spoke.

"Not you, Perseus Jackson." She pointed a withered hand in the direction of the Olympians. "Them."

Perseus sent a questioning and worried glance towards his father who shared it before he nodded reassuringly to him. He was the first to leave, dissolving into a vapor of water.

And one by one the Olympians flashed out as well.

Until it was only him and the three women who ruined his life.

He hadn't even thought to drop to his knee when the one on the right spoke. "You will not bow to us."

And in that moment, the thought that he should bow to them crossed his mind and left just as quickly.

The one on the left fiddled with a crochet and yarn while she spoke, an echo as the third lashed out onto his face, gripping it with a withered hand. "Slayer of the Minotaur."

His life flashed before his eyes as they spoke the meaningless titles.

"Demigod Champion."

"Holder of the Skies" And the other.

"Surveyor of the Labyrinth." They began switching between all three of them.

"Bane of Titans."

"Hero of Olympus."

"Praetor of Rome."

"Survivor of Tartarus."

"The Bane of Gaea"

"Apollyon."

"Savior to Olympus."

"Perseus Jackson." They spoke as one.

Percy was in tears again as he relived his life in a single moment. He gasped as he felt to a knee, a dull shockwave erupting as he landed. He didn't know how to feel.

Angry?

Sad?

Exhausted?

Scared?

The son of Poseidon was a turmoil and storm of emotions.

"Your achievements mean nothing to you as they mean nothing to us." The one on the right spoke again.

"However, when your life was supposed to end after causing Gaea to fade. Your yarn and string all spent and ready to be cut." The one on the left spoke after her sister.

"Yet when we went to finish your journey. There was no yarn to mold nor string to cut." The one in the middle finished.

"So we investigated."

"We followed."

"And observed."

"From a distance that is."

"And we researched."

"And learned." Their poetic speech was getting on his nerves but his ability to speak was gone as he continued to shed tears that he would've preferred were left unshed.

"We are the Spinners of Fate, young Perseus." The middle said.

"What we do is absolute." The right added.

"What we do is unending." The left finished.

"What we do know is that you are powerful."

"But everyone is subject to Fate."

"And so we pressed our mother."

"Stirred from her eternal slumber."

"To tell us that your journey has yet to end."

"Yet she cannot tell us where it goes."

"Nor where it begins nor ends."

"We did catch a glimpse, however."

"If deliberate."

"We do not know."

"Your powers are chaotic."

"Today is a witness to that."

"The Olympians recalled to the Mount."

"Fearing an attack on their territory."

"So closed all divine travel in Manhattan."

"They struggled to keep you from traveling."

"The Brothers Three, had to work in tandem to prevent you from doing so."

"They thought you a Titan on the offensive."

"Your power is like the sea itself."

"Vast."

"Limitless."

"Destructive."

"Emotional."

"Wild."

"Your power is divine and only grew exponentially when Mother Earth was forced into the Void."

"The Mist is a container."

"Like the sea, your power cannot be contained."

"It overwhelms the Mist itself."

"That is why mortals who are not clear sighted can see you for who you really are."

"A warrior."

"A reckoning."

"An unstoppable force."

"An immovable object."

"Similar to the Olympians."

"You must now focus the Mist."

"No longer is it a part of nature itself."

"But a tool to be used."

"To be molded"

Percy's tear dried face shook his head in confusion. The Fates quickly picked up on it.

"The Mist was woven into Nature."

"For the Gods, Titans and Primordials to use."

"To carry out their duties."

"To care for the mortal realm."

"The Titans were overthrown as were the Primordials." Percy bit out.

"As is they way of things."

There was a pregnant pause.

"You're talking about treason." It wasn't a statement but an accusation.

"Perhaps." The one in the middle remarked and they didn't look all that too concerned with the consequences with uttering such words.

Percy went to draw a _kopis_ but didn't find the heart to do it. They realized that as if expecting it and continued.

"The Titans and Primordials for the most part neglected their duties."

"So they were replaced."

"You want me to replace them?" Percy questioned as he leaned backwards, wiping his dried tears away from his face. His voice distraught.

"No."

"You may have the strength to do so."

"But you are more valuable in other ways."

"For all their faults."

"The Olympians are good for this world."

"Yet we do not control your Fate."

"So we ask."

"Respectfully that is."

"And with all our gratitude."

"To be their Sword."

"Their Shield."

"Their Guardian."

"Their Destroyer."

There was another pause.

"We cannot make you immortal."

"We have tried."

"A failed attempt to bind you."

"To Olympus."

"And to the ancient laws."

"So we humbly ask you."

"To continue your current course."

"But should Olympus be in danger."

"That you shall answer her call."

That moment felt like an eternity while they simply stared at one another. Percy's mind absent, his eyes looking at nothing while the Fates worked on balls of yarn absentmindedly.

Percy stood, turned on his heel and left without another word.

* * *

Steve Rodgers rapped on the door with his knuckle and sighed.

He didn't want to wrap up some kid in the Initiative but Fury insisted.

And Steve mentally admitted that he would be a real asset to the team.

Clint and Natasha exchanged looks with each other at the hurried movement from the other side of the door.

"Hello?"

It was the same smooth, edged voice that was placed on the individual they came to see. Piercing, sea green eyes peeked around the door.

His eyes visibly narrowed.

"May we come inside?" Steve politely asked, his eyes flicking inside to get a brief glimpse of an empty hallway. With his enhanced hearing, he could hear two voices speaking amicably with each other and a baby gurgling happily.

The young adult moved to block his view.

"What do you want?" His voice, unwavering and if Steve was being honest, a flash of Colonel Phillips entered his mind.

It was gone in an instant though as fierce green eyes stared back at him.

"We have an offer." Steve said.

The warrior glanced at both Clint and Natasha before his gaze returned to Steve.

There was a momentary pause before he spoke again.

"Let's hear it."

* * *

"_**A warrior acts as if he knows what he is doing, when in effect he knows nothing."**_

_**-Carlos Castaneda**_

_**Song: The Vengeful One by Disturbed  
Song: Incense and Iron by Powerwolf  
Song: Time In A Bottle by Jim Corce**_

_**Also as a side note, for every PM I get demanding or otherwise asking for when the next update is, I will be adding an additional three days to the release date. I write when I feel like it and not at your leisure.**_

_**With that said…**_


	8. VIII

Percy stepped out of the apartment, sharing a glance to his concerned mother.

Hopefully a small nod of reassurance was enough.

He doubted it was though.

"Let's hear it."

Were Percy's words when he greeted them at the entrance of his mother's apartment.

The demigod hadn't wanted to leave. The look of fear in his mother's eyes was palpable and the tension of that very fear was thick enough to protect them from a lightning bolt of the Master Bolt.

He should've stayed. His presence provided a protection and comforting knowledge no one else was able to offer. Especially after what happened to Paul.

During the battle with the aliens, the family were staying in the apartment merely enjoying time spent together when a blast took apart the wall. From what his mother could recall, Paul's instincts saved Estelle's life when he had shoved her out the way.

A large section of said wall landed on his step-dad and after a week of staying in the hospital had been discharged with a life-changing ailment.

Paralyzed from the waist down, the professor was now confined to a wheelchair.

Percy's water healing abilities were beyond that and unless someone of Apollo's stature in the medical field healed him and even that was doubtful then he would be crippled for life.

Even the surgeon, a Dr. Strange, had told them that he couldn't do much for the man. Percy's rage was absolute when his mother had relayed the events and painted the surgeon as egotistical as Hercules.

If slightly less so.

No one can be as egotistical as that particular bastard even if they tried. After all, the demigod-turned-immortal had a couple thousand years to perfect his craft.

Still, Percy and Paul shared a heart to heart. A grateful and humorous conversation had taken place between the two. Paul declaring that he was still capable of providing for Sally and Estelle when Percy had given them access to his bank account. It wasn't like it was ever going to run out, considering there was a recurring deposit from his father and money was like dirt to him.

The grateful look in his eyes however told Percy how much he appreciated the gesture. Percy ensured that said account would bear the weight of any medical bills.

Percy led the way out of the apartment and the trio followed.

"Where are we going?" Steve asked, matching his stride. They entered the elevator.

"A place I go to think." The demigod responded and spared a glance to the two others who shared an incredibly subtle look. One that he would've doubtlessly not noticed if he hadn't regarded them any attention whatsoever.

Percy's closed his eyes softly and tilted his head upwards as he waited for the elevators to descend.

"So what is it you guys wanted to talk about?" Percy asked suddenly. The elevator was slowing.

"An offer." Steve said. "An offer to join SHIELD."

They exited the elevator and Percy led the way outside and towards the beach, while also noting the black SUVs parked out front.

"What would I be doing?"

Steve paused for a second as the made their way through a small crowd. The crowds since the attack had been smaller and as of late had only begun to grow back to their normal hustle and bustle that was New York.

"SHIELD is a group of people to fight threats where the conventional military is incapable of doing so." Steve began his pitch but seemed strained and rehearsed. Like he didn't want to do it or was being forced to.

Percy picked up on it immediately but didn't comment on it and allowed the man to continue describing SHIELD's mission statement and the benefits of joining.

The three continued to follow Percy towards the edge of Central Park where they continued their walk. Now the son of Poseidon could tell they were being followed. He wasn't sure at first, through the minuscule vibrations sent through the earth had alerted him to their presence it was hard to detect in the large crowds of downtown Manhattan. But here, in the relatively deserted park, he could make out their positions clearly.

That and they were being loud as hell.

He had picked this up after the war and _hunting _the remnants of one of Gaea's army that had been sent to assault Camp Half-Blood. They had shattered when news of her defeat had reached them. Percy wasn't as good at it as the Hunters were but the monsters learned to fear him. To fear the one that was more monster than they were.

They stopped and Percy sat upon one of the many benches that were in the park.

He chose Central Park for many reasons. The first and main one, was that it was open and relatively deserted. If a fight were to break out, he would be free to let loose with worrying too much about collateral damage.

The distance from here to Olympus was also incredibly short and he was sure that as soon as he entered its figurative sphere of influence, that any immortal, Olympian or otherwise, on the mountain would be watching if for nothing else so that he ensured both camps would be notified if something dire were to occur.

"So what do you say?" Steve had sat on the other end of the bench while the two others that accompanied him were a little ways away and conversing quietly with each other but still within earshot and close enough to help the Captain should he need it.

To be honest, Percy had sort of spaced out. He didn't catch most of what the Captain had said or explained. "I say, that you don't want to be here." Percy said simply and sat more comfortably on the wooden polished bench, well… as polished a bench could get in Central Park.

It was an apt deduction though. Steve had given off a standoffish vibe from the beginning. Whatever his reasons, he didn't want to be here as much as Percy wanted to live a normal life.

"Am I that easy to read?" The sandy blonde haired man asked. Percy caught a glimpse of Jason in him though it quickly went away. The two could never be compared. Jason would've gotten straight to the point or maneuvered in such a way that he couldn't be denied. Steve wasn't cunning though and gave off a thorough _Good Guy_ aura.

Percy blinked.

"I guess I am." Steve sighed. "Look I going to be honest with you. I think you're too young to be doing this sort of thing."

Percy didn't have the heart nor reason to retort that he had fought in two wars since he was twelve. Plus, the Olympians were thousands of years old and they thought it alright that demigods younger than he was before he got to camp were wielding weapons that could cut a man's head off.

They were thousands of years old and immortal at that. Percy figured for the elegance and divinity gained, a certain apathy was picked up that they were incapable of ethics or morals. With the few exceptions, the entire Pantheon sired children out of their marriages and nothing was done accept a few slaps on the wrist.

Immortals could do as they pleased generally because they were just that, immortal. They weren't bound by the constraints of disease or old life and could shrug off most of what made them human. He clenched his fists as his thoughts drifted to the more evil of the Ancient and Mythological side of _his_ world.

Percy blinked.

He was nudged slightly by Steve. "You alright, kid? You spaced out there."

_No._

"Yes." Was Percy's reply. "I'll give it some thought. What I did a few weeks ago was because I was asked to, not because I wanted to. I'm not here to play hero, I never wanted too," _Because Heroes always have horrible endings._ "I'm just here to live a normal life."

"That's another thing." Steve winced but Percy wasn't really paying him any attention. He continued to stare forward. "I was asked to set up an audience on whoever you're working with."

"For." Percy corrected absentmindedly corrected as he blinked back into reality again. He could've sworn there was some sort of bright golden light somewhere in the _far_ distance. His mind completely forgot about the fact that they were in Central Park. "And no. That isn't possible. Even if I wanted to set it up. It's not in my power." Percy looked to Steve with narrowed eyes.

He held his hands in a small surrendering gesture. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger."

"Tell Fury to uphold our bargain." Percy said as he stood. "Keep out of my affairs and I'll do my best to keep out of his." Steve looked to him and nodded.

"Do your best?"

"I can't guarantee that I'll get mixed up in the going ons in his spy ring." Percy rectified. Since when did he ever have to play diplomat? The Legion didn't really count, he technically didn't know who he was or what he was doing most of the time he was there. It still confused him to no end when he thought about that time. There was a hole where he knew that he didn't know anything about himself and thinking about it set him on a hair trigger for some reason.

"Let me guess your superiors might need to get involved?" Steve asked. It wasn't accusatory nor was it malicious, with only a weary sigh from the older man.

"If those who command me want me to." The son of Poseidon stated. _Those who command me._ The thought unsettled him and it tasted like vinegar while the words left his mouth.

For all his strengths, his loyalty didn't waver and he didn't know whether to think of it as a weakness or otherwise.

Percy blinked and Steve only stared back. "I'll think about it. I do not think those I work for would like it if I suddenly left without warning."

Zeus would probably have a heart attack.

Steve could only nod. "I suppose that's the best I can get."

Percy turned his back. The rumblings and rustling of the people that encircled them getting on his nerves. "And if you would so kindly call off the audience and to leave me and mine alone…" Percy trailed off while walking away, not caring nor seeing the look of disbelief on Steve's face nor the ones of annoyance and suspicion on Clint or Natasha.

* * *

Percy continued walking back to his home. Hoping to find it free of Fury's people was a lost cause, but he would not hesitate to kill them if they tried anything.

That's when the hairs on his neck stood up and his hand instinctively went to the small of his back where, underneath his jacket, hid one of his hunting knives.

"Peace, Perseus." A feminine voice spoke, one he immediately recognized as Artemis'.

He didn't calm as he turned to face her.

"Milady." He nodded his acknowledgment though his eyes were not on her but her companions. Apollo in a button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up all the way while Hestia and Hades looked sordidly out of place. Hestia, being dressed in a simple summer dress while Hades was wearing a full suit that was completely black. To anyone, the group looked rather comical but to Percy they were an unwelcome sight as they always were.

He figured the reason that Hestia wasn't in her child-like form was because it would've looked out of place as well. She was about his and the Twins' age while Hades looked like a man just out of his thirties.

He would've bowed before the two eldest of the group but in the crowded sidewalk of a bustling Manhattan avenue made it uncomfortable to do so.

"Perhaps, we should have some refreshments?" Hades gestured to the Hole in the Wall bar that was next to them. It didn't look crowded though it seemed to have some business given it was still in the evening.

Apollo didn't even hesitate. He led the way and commandeered a corner booth that would fit them all.

Percy, knowing, he had no other choice followed them and took the seat on the end, sitting next to Artemis. He looked and felt wholly uncomfortable.

He and the twins missed the jealous glare that was directed at Artemis by Hestia. Though only Hades was the only one to make note of it and looked to his older sister with a raised eyebrow.

"So Percy." Apollo began, after he had finished his rather ornate order from the waitress that had took it. He handed her a trio of Benjamins and told her to keep the drinks coming while winking at her. Percy clenched his fist but said nothing as he made his thoughts turn towards the conversation rather than the blatant display of unrestraint from the sun god. "How was your talk with our star spangled friend?"

"Enlightening." Percy bit out.

He wasn't the least bit interested in the offer but something told him that this was something more than a house call.

Judging from Artemis' expression, she looked to want to be anywhere but here and Hestia's refusal to meet his eyes only reinforced his thoughts.

Hades', while he looked entirely disinterested in the whole affair, Percy could tell he was observing him, intensely and making note of his every action and reaction.

Apollo continued as if he didn't notice Percy's lack of explanation nor his lack of respect for them as Olympians. "We didn't finish our Council meeting due to the Fates taking over and Zeus determined that we hold a small one here. One where we could explain what was going on. In detail. Athena was supposed to come but…."

He didn't need to finish as Percy knew entirely why the Wisdom goddess avoided him like he was Kronos incarnate. The son of Poseidon reminded her too much of her favored daughter and Percy had an inkling that any encounter they may have in an unofficial capacity may result in the explosive infamous jealous rage that she possessed.

"Anyway's…" He trailed off again as his trademark smile returned in full force as his exotic drink was delivered as were all of the others. Percy's water was quickly downed while Hades nursed a simple whiskey on the rocks. Hestia and Artemis also had a glass of water but hadn't touched them. "It isn't as simple as you're getting stronger. It's more like…" He paused as he took a sip from his drink and Percy looked at him with a blank look. "I don't know…little sis how would you describe it?"

Artemis' eyes narrowed at her twin. She didn't bother correcting him this time though and instead responded. "Minerva," She used her half-sister's Roman name, considering they were in the mortal world and someone named Athena was not that common and while Minerva was as uncommon as Athena was, it wasn't out of the complete realm of possibility.

Besides, it mattered little to Percy. The less said about the Wisdom Goddess the better. "said it was like a growth spurt. You are not only getting stronger in strength but also powers."

"The Fates said as much." Percy's eyes while narrowed had a look of confusion to them.

"What else did they say?" Was Artemis' blunt question, that caused Hades to choke on his sip of whiskey and Hestia to cringe. Apollo, however, stared at him with a burning intensity, pun not intended.

_So that was what they were after. _They wanted to know what the Fates were up to. Apollo should've known given he was the God of the Oracle but it seemed that there was no prophecy this time around.

Percy immediately determined that telling them he was no longer bound to the Three Sisters was not a good idea. Zeus would have an aneurysm if he found that out.

"Perseus?" Hestia's meek voice asked with concern.

Percy blinked twice.

"Are you alright?" Apollo asked, all notions of interrogating him gone. "You blanked there for a moment."

_No._

"Yes." Was Percy's reply as he looked down at his empty glass. He didn't see Apollo's eyes narrow though the sun god didn't comment further. "They told me to continue my current course and explained somewhat now the Mist works but other than that nothing else. Vague as always."

They all seemed satisfied with that answer, even Apollo.

"How are the blades faring?" Was Hades' off-topic question.

Percy thought for a moment. The Stygian iron blades shouldn't have been as effective as they were when he wielded them but other than Riptide they were the most comfortable swords he has ever wielded. "They suit me just fine."

Hades sipped on his whiskey in response and an uncomfortable silence descended on the odd group.

"Is there anything else?" Percy asked after his glass of water was replaced for the second time and subsequently downed in a couple deep drinks.

Hestia was silent for a few moments before she spoke. "This SHIELD,what do you think of them?"

_They meddle too much_. "A nuisance, mostly. It looks like they have an ally in Thor. I wouldn't say we are on great terms at the moment."

"Do you need to move your family?" Artemis asked with concern.

"The thought has crossed my mind." Percy admitted, he wasn't going to lie regarding their safety. "But I don't know if Sally will appreciate my concern."

Apollo's eyes narrowed at the son of Poseidon's use of his mother's name rather than the normal. Though it seemed that Percy didn't even realize it. Hades' was too detached from the world to recognized such things. Artemis wouldn't be familiar with a familial attachments as close as a mother and a son and wouldn't even begin to comprehend the significance of such a small error. Only Hestia seemed to notice as well, if the frown was any indication.

"Besides, my mom," He explained. "is too scared that'll I'll up and disappear again. I don't think nor want to scare her like that."

"No you wouldn't." Hestia agreed. She looked outside. The sun was beginning to set and she looked towards the twins. "I believe we all have our duties to return too."

Artemis nodded as did Hades.

"We will keep in contact, Perseus." Artemis said with confidence. "Do not hesitate to call upon us for assistance." They all stood and began to leave, only Apollo remained in the booth with a thoughtful and focused expression. "Brother, are you going to drive the sun?"

There was a pause as they all watched Percy leave. "No, tonight I think I'm just going to hang out in here." He offered a hollow smile as he bid his family farewell.

_What is going on with him? _ Was Apollo's thoughts as he slumped in his booth.

* * *

_"Warriors often suffer in their pain silently."_

_-Erin Hunter_

_Song: In Un'Altra Vita by Ludovico Einaudi_  
_Song: Have You Ever Seen The Rain by Creedence Clearwater_  
_Song: A Warrior's Call by Volbeat_

_I would like to off an explanation as to why the delay of this chapter. It is not because of the requests to update as I have barely seen them as of writing this and I would like to think you, the readers, have waited long enough for this. As it stands, my work has me travel, often times out of town or country and while working I do not write and only do so when I am home and able to wind down appropriately and write and type at my own leisure to deliver content that are at my standards._

_The reason I only write at home is because I enjoy what I do for a living and I am of the mind that if I am working I put in the same effort that I do in the things I love. It is only convenient for me that I am able to be paid to do what I am good at and enjoy._

_Enough of that ramble. I believe I will be able to release one more chapter before week's end though I make no promises._


	9. IX

Percy found himself sitting on the sandy beach, his legs tucked into his arms of Montauk, simply staring out into the horizon of the sea.

He often found himself here, maybe not in this exact spot but somewhere near it. Usually, by day's end he could almost always be found sitting simply staring into the horizon, be it hostile weather or not it didn't matter.

To him, there was a certain calmness, a sereneness that he couldn't find anywhere else. It was like a focal point where he could just…do nothing. None of the world bothered him here at least as much as he could tell. Here it was just him, the sand, and the crashing of waves against the shore.

He wanted to go into the ocean. It called to him like a Siren would. It sang with a softness of silk that couldn't be replicated, the humble waves to the dark and powerful storms in the horizon, like an orchestra of peacefulness that could turn deadly at the drop of the hat.

Percy had sat there the entire next day when he had found the spot, or rather told of it. A nearby tree nymph had been ecstatic that she was playing host to the demigod that had saved them all and had quickly informed him of this spot where everything seemed to converge.

He investigated after and the next day he had spent sitting there, taking the image and sounds in.

The Son of Poseidon resisted the urge to enter his father's domain. It was the fear that if he entered he would never leave that he crushed the urge with such ferocity that he hardly thought of it anymore. But it was times like these where Nature itself _wanted _and _pleaded _withhim to join her hollow embrace.

Gaea plagued him even in death and he wanted nothing more than to be rid of her.

It wasn't far maybe a couple of blocks inwards from the beach itself. The contractors and real estate agency had, at first, told him that the land brought was susceptible to storms and that it would more likely be more of a burden financially than it was worth.

Stupid mortal men, he had politely declined their services afterwards.

Hephaestus had quickly caught wind of him building a house and while not possessing the caliber of his sister, he could construct a house that would leave anyone envious minus the divine pantheon who would much prefer the efforts of Athena over his.

The less said about the Wisdom goddess the better.

After securing the permission of the local nymphs and naiads who were living in the area, Percy, the God of Forges, and a dozen Cyclops and twice as many automatons, had quickly constructed a small villa that, after completion had received dozens of offers from millionaires to purchase.

All were rebuffed and a ward of concealment was placed around the property. It wouldn't conceal the home from view but rather turn any prospective real estate agents away. It was placed by Hecate, who suspiciously agreed to the request a little too quickly. Percy didn't mind.

Percy had spent a week gathering the courage to tell his mom.

She called it Mother's Intuition when she finally demanded to know what he wanted. She proceeded to hand a previously hidden juice sippy cup to Estelle before the little girl could begin babbling for one.

Percy immediately came out with what he wanted. "I want you to move out of here."

That caught her off-guard and Percy capitalized on it. "New York is a magnet for chaos. If you move I won't worry as much."

The blitz tactic seemed to work as she was in-capable of retorting with a sufficient excuse. With Paul on tenure at the University and her hobby/job of being an author, there was no reason to not move. Paul was all for the idea and actually wanted to move but had been holding off since the accident had _supposedly _took a decent chunk of their funds.

"It'll take a while to find a decent apartment."

Percy was quick to answer with a dark blue folder that was in his room. It had all the information on the house, property, surrounding area and schools for Estelle inside. Even pictures.

He would be lying if he said he made that.

Hecate had conjured it for him the moment he spoke about having Sally, Paul and Estelle move here.

He would continue to be grateful to the goddess for all the help she has provided for him thus far.

The duo went through it that night and few days were spent packing the apartment.

The whole move was a different story.

Fury didn't take too kindly to having been given a polite _No._ Nor did he like the idea of Percy doing things without him knowing.

As a result the moving company that arrived contained obvious embedded agents, if the blonde haired supervisor was any indication. She looked like she had never lifted a recliner in her life much less a gun. Though looks were deceiving and in that Percy had no doubt that had he been a normal person, she would've given him a fair fight.

"Hi, I'm Kate!" She had expressed with an outstretched hand and a smile upon arriving. Percy's senses were dialed already and she set them off.

As the movers began moving with Paul and Sally, carrying Estelle, directing, Percy took the supposed _Kate_ aside and told her with poisonous and hollow green eyes and an equally poisonous and hollow smile to let Fury know that if he tried anything that he would make him regret it.

She gulped and feigned a smile and walked away. Though she didn't leave as that would've given her completely away, she did keep her distance as did a few other of the movers who Percy was watching like a bird of prey for any misstep that could be construed as an attack on his charges.

When all was said and done, they left without a fuss.

Sally was initially concerned for him going to such length to ensure their safety but he endured it. It was a small price to pay and one he would gladly and with no hesitation pay for the rest of his life if he had to.

Still, it wasn't without its flaws. For one, Paul had to ditch his Prius since the amount of electronics in the heavily modern car went haywire when it crossed the threshold of the property. Though it gave Sally, the excuse to invest into a durable albeit old minivan.

Another that set Percy on edge was if the house was a beacon to monsters. He stayed up many a night simply patrolling the outskirts of the property, it didn't have the defenses of Camp Half-Blood or New Rome. He didn't mind but he knew it upset it his mother. Percy found he was needing less and less sleep to operate efficiently.

Percy was reassured, by the nymphs that dwelled there of all sources, that if it came down to it they would do all in their power to protect Estelle. They couldn't do much in regards to Sally or Paul due to _Ancient Laws_.

Hopefully the close proximity to camp was enough to deter any of the small monster packs and, should the Fates allow it, the major monsters would also steer clear.

He may have been out of their reach but it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility for them to attack his family. Quite the contrary, it was probably in their textbooks on how to cause as much grief for demigods, they already tried it once when they sicced the Minotaur on them when he was twelve.

His thoughts snapped back to the present.

It was pitch black out, with a crescent moon shining in full view clearly reflecting off the calmness of the still ocean.

Percy blinked. It was almost midnight, he guessed. He had sat out there for eight hours easily.

"This is getting old." A male voice said from beside him.

He didn't react as he should have from the presence. Instead of drawing a kukri from the small of his back, his shoulders slumped in tiredness.

"Apollo." Percy made no move to get up.

"Mind if I join you?" The Sun God asked hesitantly. There wasn't the usual brightness his personality usually exuded.

Percy assumed he would just join him regardless of what he said so… the son of Poseidon said nothing.

After a moment, though it seemed that the Olympian was genuinely asking for permission to sit beside him. With a hesitant nod, the Sun God sat a good meter away from him. "Coke?" The man held up a six pack.

Percy shook his head in the negative.

Apollo cracked open one of them and downed it in one go. "Ah that hit the spot."

"Why are you here?" Percy tiredly asked. It was becoming annoying on how often the Olympians tended to drop in on him nowadays. Granted, Hephaestus honestly claimed boredom and having nothing better to do. Though it seemed that Zeus was using the Twins as his personal messengers.

The last time Apollo showed up was a year ago with him and his sister, Hestia and Hades having drinks.

Artemis was almost like clockwork in her visits, arriving every month during the full moon. Though she didn't speak much only sitting beside him as he watched the glittering night sky or calm ocean. Hestia on the other hand, arrived _only_ underneath the new moon. Hades checked up on him, the least perhaps only once or twice if Percy remembered correctly.

It was odd though, of the four Olympians, Hades showed far more concern even though he concealed behind a mask of civility and professionalism. The God of the Underworld always asked questions that, scattered seemed unrelated and curiosity but the more Percy thought about it they didn't seem so random, rather Hades was trying to find pieces to a puzzle that was a non-existent problem.

Percy didn't understand any of it.

Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

Apollo recognized the absent look on Percy's face. He'd seen it when they were at the bar.

When he _lied_ to the God of Truth.

"I'm here to-"

"To make sure Zeus' attack dog is still alive?" Percy interrupted with a slightly venomous but mostly tired tone.

Apollo immediately denied the statement. Though the question afterwards wouldn't endear him further to the demigod. "He does have a request."

While the King of the Gods had grown calmer since the end of the war and consequently less paranoid, Zeus was still, as his title clearly said, King of the Gods. It was a polite way of ordering someone and a formality that, in all likelihood, would be done away with after this day when Apollo would now refuse to play messenger for his father.

"What does he need from me?" _Haven't I done enough? _The rhetorical question went unsaid as Percy slumped his head into his knees. The frustration and anger was palpable and almost overwhelming from the demigod.

Apollo would have to give counsel to Hera and Poseidon, perhaps they could reign in Zeus' reliance on the Son of Poseidon. As the God of Truth, he would be going against his very_ essence _if he were to say that they weren't pushing his loyalty to the edge.

And if Percy broke his Fatal Flaw, it was just that. Fatal.

Though notifying Poseidon may be out of the realm of possibility right now. He had recently closed off Atlantis and severed contact with Olympus stating that business was being conducted in the oceans that needed his complete attention and he wouldn't be able to leave nor be present for the next Council meetings.

He neglected to mention what exactly was going on.

Hera would have to be the one that would have to reign Zeus in and Apollo dreaded that conversation. For even with his scrying abilities, he was unable to know what was going to happen.

"There is a slight mishap. Some type of what we believe to be a Nordic artifact is playing games with Zeus' realms. Since you are the most experienced we have with this culture, he wants you to investigate and neutralize it." There was a small silence. When Apollo determined that the demigod wasn't going to respond, he continued. "We have some information. Not a whole lot. It appears to be centered in England. Other than that we don't know much."

"Reservations were placed in a hotel." Percy stood up as Apollo was speaking. "They are rather nice." Apollo explained as he stood up as well. "Look, Perseus." The Son of Poseidon stopped. "More than likely this isn't anything. See this as a vacation. Please."

There was a pause in which Apollo recognized that same _thousand yard _stare. That same _lifeless_ gaze that seemed all too common when interacting with the Hero of Olympus.

It was different from the bloodthirsty and feral demigod that was found standing over a pile of silver and golden ash or the one fighting through the streets of New York with no remorse nor care for his own life.

Apollo was determined to get to the bottom of what was going on.

Perseus shook his head and with a tired gaze met the Sun God's own before the Son of Poseidon dissolved into a cloud of mist on an unseen wind.

* * *

"_A Warrior seeks to act rather than talk."_

_-Carlos Castaneda _

_Blood / Water by grandson_  
_Monster by Imagine Dragons_  
_Heart of Courage by Thomas Bergersen_

_Not sure how I feel about this chapter. It was written a couple times and took it many directions and ended differently many times. I am not entirely satisfied with this but it was as close as I could get it to the way I wanted it. I want to hear your thoughts on this specific chapter because of this._

_Other than that I will attempt to get the next chapter out as soon as possible possibly by the 3rd of the September._


End file.
